


"He also said that you were expensive, very expensive"

by 2trippyPeas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bounty Hunting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Eventually explicit sexual content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Keldabe Kiss, MAJOR FLUFF at the end, Mandalorian codes of Honor, Mando feeling like he's not good enough, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Nipples, Omega Reader, On Din Djarin's part, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reader is the OFC, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Sensuality, Shower Sex, Sign Language, Slight skinny dipping, Some angst, Star Wars References, Tags Contain Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Training, boobs, mentions of death acceptance, no beta we die like men, razor crest, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas
Summary: Din Djarin brought back a bounty and was given a rare Omega as payment. The alien he got it from assured him that it had great value, but Din had to learn the hard way what value that could be.(Or basically, how Din gets you out of your clothes emotional piece by piece.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/OFC, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Madalorian/ Reader, Mandalorian/OFC, Mandalorian/You
Comments: 65
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me, ya local disappointment. I didn't finish "Burdens of The Crown" (I don't think I even finished another chapter since I started Dawdle). But this idea came into my head and lived there rent free for weeks so now I'm cashing in and writing it. Might switch to 1st person for you/the omega, might not. In this tale there's a lot of Omega biology. Alpha's and Omega's are their own race and can mate with other species but can only reproduce other A/O with their own kind. Any questions? Just ask.
> 
> I got no fucking idea how long this one is going to be.

Sweat rolled down the tunic covered skin, making parts of the cloth stick to his frame and rub against his body in agitation. The beskar felt heavy with his exhaustion. The grunts that came from his body were quiet in comparison to the sound of the roped body dragging behind him across the rough sands as he approached the dome-like bar. The swoosh of the door turned eyes to the newcomer and the waft of various stink and bad decisions warned everyone who entered through the doorway. He dragged the body into the front of the bar and stood still. Across the bar a large fuchsia creature that looked like a cross between a small elephant and a large squid stood abruptly at seeing the Mandalorian in the doorway. 

Quickly he ushered his lackeys to the bounty hunter. Their dry tentacles wrapped around the arms of the drug body and scurried it over to their boss, the soldier not far behind. Strange spurts of air came from the ring leader as he began speaking in a broken and squeamish accent to his hired gun. “Oh, Mando I can’t even begin to explain how pleased I am at this! You live up to your reputation!” he made a strange action the Mandalorian presumed was to show his excitement. When the hunter stayed silent, the pinkish creature twisted one of the many rings adorning his tusks. “Ah, yes, your reward, I assume, is what you’re waiting for?”

His body did not move despite being addressed and the creature nodded in understanding, telling one of his subordinates to bring the gift. “You said you had something expensive for me?” The beskar clad man finally spoke. The creature smiled and made more fluid movements of excitement. “Yes, and because you have brought the vile defiler back to me alive for a lifetime of torture that will bring me much pleasure, I will give you the most expensive thing under my name.” This piqued Mando’s curiosity, especially after seeing so many jeweled items strung across this creature, though the mask did nothing to show it.

Within a moment, the servant returned with another living thing, almost completely covered in white cloth and strings of gold and ivory and ebony and other beautiful stone work. All that could be seen of this thing's skin was a slit from an inch above their hairline and right under their eyes and their marked hands. An opaque veil covered the lower half of their face, white cloth wrapped across what was a tall and ornate hairstyle of what looked like swirling circled designed like antlers, all made of hair and wire. A long white robe covered it’s frame and small white slippers hid its feet. The eyes would not look at him as they stayed closed but by the beautiful lashes and the way the robe bended and curved in certain areas, he assumed it was a woman of some kind.

If it weren’t for the expensive décor and perfumed oils rolling off your body, he would have thought she was some sort of nun for a religion. The creature smiled brightly as he raised his tentacles towards her body in proud display. He was met with pondering silence. “What is this?” Mando finally spoke. The creature's joy only dwindled for a second as he began. “This, my dear friend, is the most expensive thing this side of the galaxy.” He approached the woman and asked that the Mandalorian come closer as well. Only taking one step in caution he stilled again. “This,” he leaned in and whispered, “this is an _Omega_.” he laughed as if he thought it was incredulous even though he was supplying it.

“And not just _any_ Omega,” he gestured to your white robes and near full covering. “An **_UNTOUCHED_ ** Omega. _See_?” he said excitedly as he showed that the painted lines on your skin were not smudged, but clear and defined. In all his travels he’d barely even heard of an omega. Hearing about one is about as rare as seeing a Mandalorian. He knew that many men went mad for such beings but he was never assured as to why, the men could never explain well enough before needing to relieve themselves. Mando didn’t want to seem like he was in the dark so he did what he could to seem knowledgeable about the subject. “Men have spoken about how desirable they are. If she is so, why is she covered?” He asked.

"Well you know how if you remove your helmet you are no longer a Mandalorian?” the bounty hunter nodded silently. “Well, if she removes her coverage she won't be a virgin Omega much longer" he laughs disgustingly. The other party did not laugh. "I need money for fuel. This is not money for fuel." The tall man deadpanned. The alien laughed in response and replied, “You drive a hard bargain, Madalorian. But I assure you, this creature is beyond incredibly rare across the entire star system. Anyone would sell their soul for this, she will bring you much money, I promise." 

There was a pause again before the killer spoke. “I don’t need a soul, I need fuel. I don’t deal in bodies.” The creature sighs and takes off three of his golden rings from his tusks. “Fine, I can give you this as well. They said you were expensive but I am giving away all of my future here and yet you want more.” Before Mando can explain that this won’t be enough to cover the cost since he doesn’t want to take you, the leading creature shoots the awakening bounty with a blaster (unknowingly to Mando it was set to stun, not kill). The hunter's hand instinctively draws to his own hun but holds it in it’s holster. The pinkish creature sighs and shakes his head.

“You see what you made me do? The deal is done. Take her, before the cantina dwellers realize what she is and kill you.” A ring of small keys was tossed his way as a cane pushed the woman’s body into his and her chained hands pressed against the steel of his beskar. Her eyes had opened but she still did not look at him as his leather hands reached up to hold her arms. That was when he felt the hard lines of armor under her robes of colorless fabric drowning her body. Mando looked up to the alien still holding onto her body. “Why is she wearing armor?”

The creature rolled his eyes at how little this man knew of the prize, “whatever you do, do not remove it until she is permanently where you want her. It is not for her protection, but for yours.” The Mandalorian stilled. Why would he need protection from such a little thing. Although she may have curves and be tall, she was in no visible shape to be taking down a bounty hunter, let alone a Mandalorian bounty hunter. “Even if you sell her to someone else, do not let her armor be removed until after you’re miles away. Oh!” he added as if he nearly forgot a vital piece of information.

“And to make sure to command her. If you let an omega, especially an _unmated_ omega, make their own decision, it could be dangerous. Their whole life is based on submission. They don't compute certain things so well." The man said lowly through his tusks. The soldier wanted to put up more of a defense against you but the man's lackies had already dragged their body outside and he himself was fidgeting to leave under Mando’s gaze. _Not my gaze_ , the Mandalorian said to himself. Looking around the bar for the first time since he entered he saw all eyes his way, but for the first time in a long time, they weren’t eyeing the gleaming beskar or intimidating Madalorian helmet, but the creature still standing in his grip.

Some of the bar members had grips on their guns and hands on their chairs as if to jump to a fight, by the time he looked back, the fuchsia creature was already heading to the rear door. Strong arms held the woman closer as he quickly tired to walk her stumbling form out from the overcrowded room of drunken messes. The body was soft and warm under his touch but he focused more on getting her out alive. Before he could get very far someone had already jumped to their feet but within a step the Mandalorian had already shot his firearm from his hand. Another stood up, knocking his chair back in his wake, and he got quite close before the Mandalorian shot him right between the eyes, the laser nearly coming out the other side of his head, strange sticky ooze poured out of the open and gaping wound.

Only a foolish few tried after that as he grew closer to the door, and soon the door swirled open to his exit. Walking out into the white hot sand and blistering winds he threw the woman over his shoulder. She put up no protest and he quickly walked her to his ship, gun still drawn and out in case another tried anything stupid but he was left with only anticipatory gazes of longing. A hand or two flew to their guns but stilled under the Bounty Hunter's attentative gaze. As soon as the razor crest ramp had dropped it was rising again as he watched his back coming up into the metal death trap. Roughly he plopped her body on a box on the floor as he quickly climbed the cockpit to set a course out into space. 

Her eyes looked around for the first time, nearly glowing in their curiosity. Seeing the netting, boxes or who knows what. She was happy to be out of the ownership of J’kshoem, the Oydndune from the cantina before, but she was not sure if she would be safe in the care of this Mandalorian. Of course, if he chose to claim her, she would not have a choice in the matter. She had heard very little about Mandalorians but what she had heard was that they were men of war and in her line of breeding, men of war were often vicious to their omegas. Breaking them down quickly and wearing them out just as fast. 

Many died during the stresses that such things could bring to their alphas. Many alpha’s of war went through multiple omega’s that they found in the lands that they had conquered. As an omega, one cannot expect the family life of joy and simplicity. You were created to be a gift and to be used as such. But it kept you alive to dream as much. Sighing she rested her hands in her lap as she heard the ship stabilize in the void of space. A soft squeal from around her made her ears twitch in searching. 

Looking around she saw a small green ear flap from behind a box. Her eyes widened nervously at first as she backed away and in her haste she knocked over a wooden bowl. Making the tiny creature retreat into hiding. Seeing as it was not immediately intending to harm her she decided to try to initiate contact. This would alleviate the boredom that would be sure to come between his visits. It’s not that she knew that the Mandalorian would do this because of himself, she expected it of an alpha. Very few wish to get to know their omega’s. A few get the fairytale ending but you were taught to learn to enjoy your life alone. 

Knowing that if even for a short while, she would have another to communicate with that was not hellbent on fucking her, would make her life a joy. A soft clicking sound came from her mouth and she slowly extended her cuffed hands. Within seconds, what looked to be a baby waddled out of his corner wrapped in swaddling cloths long enough to trip him into her hands. The baby landed on his back in her two palms, large brown eyes looking up at her as he smiled and laughed, making the woman smile under the metal covering hidden beneath her veil.

She reached her fingers around to tickle his side making him squeal with joy, having another on board, especially a baby, gave her a sense of calm. That was until she heard the power up of a blaster gun. Stilling her actions she looked to what was causing the noise and saw the Mandalorian looking at her cautiously. He was silent as the breeze on Mahkmooram, she hadn't even heard him return from the cockpit of the ship. It was only then that he got to see her eyes. The air felt thinner as he saw the sparkling color, it looked endlessly deep like the distance of space and striking as the nebula nursery stars. It was only for a second as the only see through clothing she wore was back over her orbs again.

All they did was watch each other until the child whined in his neglect. The woman looked down at him as he stood up and reached out to stop his walking as he approached the fearsome soldier of death. But said killer's gun loosed from its place in his holster and she stilled, looking at the child in terror. As if she were pleading it to return to safety. But she saw the gun place itself back in it’s home and the worn leather hands stretched down to grasp him gently. Far and beyond confused she watched as he picked up the child in what looked like a fatherly manner and his eyes finally left her.

The baby let out a small whine and the Mandalorian seemed to understand perfectly. His movements were fluid and cohesive as he pulled a box for sitting, and supplies over, placed the child in the floating crib that seemed to appear out of nowhere, sat down and got out his food to begin feeding. When the strange edible substance was warmed for eating the aroma wafted across her partially covered nose, making her stomach growl. The Mandalorian paused and watched her again, still on edge. It growled again and part of him began to move as if her growling was intentional. 

Quickly the omega realized the mistake and shook her head, waving her hands together. She pointed to her abdomen and rubbed it theatrically to get her point across. The Mandalorian was suspicious at not hearing her sound of voice, as if she was trying to keep something from him. “Are you hungry?” He asked simply. She nodded but did not make any other movements of protest. He waited for her words and all she did was raise her hands and use sign language to say ‘very much’. “Why do you not speak to me even though you understand my language?" She sat up somewhat surprised. It seemed that he did not know much about Omega’s, and if he was going to possibly sell her, she wanted to keep it that way.

‘I do not see your face, you do not hear my voice. That is a fair trade of secrets.’ She signed back as best she could with her clamped wrists. The Mandalorian was hesitant to do anything involving you, danger seemed to rest in your wake and he didn’t want any additional trouble. He was never one to sell something unless it was necessary to earn money for his basic needs. He had no idea how to go about finding someone to sell the Omega to, let alone how to find out her proper price. However his thoughts were turned as the child stretched out a small hand towards your growling stomach with a small fruit slice of aiding help. Before your hand was hardly off your lap the Mandalorians leather hand was quick to stop him.

“No, no,” he sighed, a strange noise to leave such a brutal creature, “What have I told you about strangers I bring on the ship?” The baby whined and when his father figure wasn’t looking he strained his arm and eyes as he seemed to float the fruit across the short distance to her. Under the veil her eyes widened at the abilities he had and she opened her palms to the approaching dried fruit slice. The father looked back and put his hand over the child's arm and the fruit dropped into her hand with a soft pat. The Mandalorian sighed again but determined that if the child wanted to help her so badly that she must not be any immediate danger to the two of them. 

“The least I can do is feed you, I want you to stay alive.” She wasn't sure if that sentence was supposed to give her any kind of confidence but she was grateful for food. Kneeling off the box he leaned in close to her body, noticing the heavy material masked any smell she had. She didn’t move a muscle as he removed the veil over her eyes first. Looking into them again, this time at so close a range he felt something deep call out to him from within them. Something that asked for his protection and care, just as the child did when he had first turned it over to the Imperials.

Removing the veil over the lower half of her face he saw a metal mask loosely shaped to her face, now seeing why she made no act to speak to him. He pulled the key ring from a tunic pocket and viewed the different symbols upon them, trying to determine which was which. The woman dared to move her hands towards his, as if like a crawling tarantula her fingers moved slowly to not set him off. Large leather hands handed the keys to her but he still kneeled a little too close for comfort in case she tried anything. She pointed to one and then to her jaw. “And your hands?” the modulator crackled. She looked at the black line on the visor in surprise, as if she wasn’t expecting that much freedom.

“If you try **_anything_ **,” he emphasized, “those free arms are not going to be able to do anything that can stop me,” he threatened. She nodded in obedience and flipped to the key that would unchain her wrists. As he took the key he reached out for her hand to hold her wrists still. He saw the coal like powder smudge under his touch and pulled away for a second. He looked to her as if she could explain what he’d done. Moving her nimble hands again she signed ‘My price has gone down significantly.’

“How much?” He asked wearily. Her hands moved again as she answered, ‘Only half of a star system, rather than a whole, now.” He waited for some kind of reaction from her as if she was joking but not humor came. “Seriously?” he asked, almost aghast as he leaned up straight. She nodded but made no words. After a pause she explained. ‘You held my body in the cantina, you were the first person to touch me outside of a betazoid. My markings were smudged’. Thankful for the helmet covering the dusting on his cheeks at remembering her body pressed tightly against his craving skin he asked, “have you never ruined your own lines?” She shook her head and explained that they only ruin with the sweat, heat, and oils of other creatures. ‘Beta’s normally care for you until you are given away and they are dry, crackling creatures that have no oils.’ 

The Mandalorian took in all of this information as the sound of the child chomping down on foods. There was silence until he moved to free her of her cuff, “that’s quite a price, I don’t know what I’d do with that value.” He seemed to mumble the words, more so for his own reflection. Her arm cuffs came off with a ‘clink and the arm guards from above came off as well. She moved quickly to try to hold them on her arms. Though he had no facial expression, the tilt of his head was enough to show his confusion. When she made no movement to alert him he grew tired of her secrecy.

“Explain” he commanded and she sat as far as she could. Before she could even get out the sign for ‘danger’, a soft scent flooded his nose. It was filtered through the mask but there were crevices that it got through. Honey, bantha milk, and something that made one feel like they had a stomach full of warm food after a hard day’s work out in the cold, something that gave him a sense of security like the weight of the beskar on his body. There was no movement from the metal man as he took in the scent. His body felt momentarily like it was floating without gravity in the small space of the razor crest belly. ‘Danger’ she signed again but he ignored and mindlessly moved to unlock her jaw clasp. 

Her dignified nose and smooth skin would be enticing enough, but her lips looked pillowy soft and something surged in him, all of a sudden wanting them on every part of his body. Such a strange thought should be discomforting for a man who rarely engaged in such activities, but it only made him want so all the more. He felt his body pulse at seeing her whole face, her striking eyes staring at him in worry and concern, her lips full and unmoving as she signed for food. He grunted as he repositioned himself into a sitting position. As he handed her the bowl of dried nuts and fruits and other miscellaneous snacks the child loved he realized the reason she was so sought after, and why it was so dangerous to remove her covering armor. It was a scent blocker. 

If anywhere else on her was even a tenth of what he had smelled through the safety of his helmet, he realized what damage she could do and why her breed had to be submissive. Otherwise they could probably conquer the world. A lesser man would have torn off the rest of the clothing and armor and done whatever was asked of him so that he migtht bury himself deep within her body and stay there for eternity. But not Din, he was a kriffing Mandalorian for Ferrik's sake. He worked so hard on his stability and self control all these years and here she was, undoing him with only a look. He watched the food as her pink lips wrapped around it and felt his skin prickle under the tunics. The way her hands held tight to the ones she needed to tear and the way her nails scraped against anything that needed shelled. He felt his breathing both pick up and calm. The longer he was with her the more comfortable he felt, but it was quite an initial shock. 

_Dank Ferrick_ , he sighed to himself. Standing up he took a small portion of food with him as he exited to the cockpit to eat alone. The omega watched him in silence as she finished her food when the door above hissed closed. She looked back at the giggling child, her fear of being attacked had dwindled and the small teeth of the baby made her grin. As an Omega, pups were to be expected but one was never guaranteed caring for them. Some may be taught only by the alpha, some may be given to a clan or teacher or all, some may be killed by the alpha. One was not to get attached after birth, but considering this was not of her womb, she decided that this pup would be someone she could be allowed to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Cranked out another one. A lot of biology and history and nerd stuff here, more world building. Hopefully you like it. I had a bullet point plot list but parts of it are accelerating and clumping together and some things are just getting added in as I write, so please bear with me. Anything you want added, no guarantees but it could always be a possibility, just ask.

A soft knock came from beyond the cockpit doors. The Mandalorian made no movement towards it until he heard it again. He supposed it had been nearly 10 hours since he last checked on the two in his cargo hold and he set the ship to a soft cruise as he stood and turned to open the doors. Looking out the soldier saw the Omega patiently standing at the bottom of the ladder. Her hand at the ready to knock again but stilled since she had heard the soft clink of his armor above her. Her striking eyes looking back up at him and making him unnerved once more.

“Let me down.” He commanded and she shuffled her chained feet backwards. Upon landing below he saw the baby asleep for the first time in a long time, He was swaddled in a wrap made of the same white covering that once covered her ornate hairstyle. The little one was pressed against her covered breast like it was the softest pillow it had ever laid it’s little green head on. The ghost of a smile displaying his happiness at her warmth and the possibility of good dreams. Soft snoring came from his body as she patted the outside of the sling softly in a lulling manner.

“He seems to like you.” The father commented. The omega smiled down at the small creature before moving a hand to pat her core. Heat rose in the metal man's cheeks as all sorts of thoughts flashed through his mind at her possible meaning. Picking the least sordid option, he decided to ask her. “Are you trying to say you feel that it is your child?” He questioned both defensively and in some part relief at the peace of her devotion to the child's safety. But when she shook her head he grew what could be considered almost nervous, at least for a Mandalorian.

She patted her lower abdomen again, this time with more need. “What are you asking?” He questioned tiredly as her legs pressed against each other. She blushed but signed the word for bathroom, or it’s equivalent in her language. He still had difficulty translating the Omega language but its roots were based in the same as his. It was like hearing choppy old Mando'a but in the form of hand motions. Luckily he was able to grasp the general idea, with a quiet ‘oh’ in response and he ushered her to sit down. She did so fluidly and without a single sound. For a second he wondered how that skill may come in handy on a hunt but he shook the idea from his brain. Kneeling he unchained the clamps around her ankles. He nearly stood but she waved her hand to call him back.

He stilled to watch her actions as she lifted her dress, he called to the Mandalorian gods in thankfulness for the protective helmet of coverage as his face would stand out on a heat reading anywhere within a hundred miles. As the fabric crawled up her silken legs that seemed to go on for days, he saw scent blockers on her inner thighs, and what seemed like metal underwear for her core. He made no movement as he was unsure of the dangers of her removing any more scent blockers, he was already too aware of her with just her wrists and jaw exposed. ‘It will go right back on’ she signed in promise. He saw the discomfort in her face and knew the struggle of what she was going through. There were hunts where he would have to wait hours for relief. 

Sighing, he moved to unlock the disconnected inner thigh blockers but she quickly waved her hand again, signing that they were not necessary to remove. But he looked up to her again and she ‘silenced’ her hands. “I know that it will not be comfortable with them on.” Her owner said nothing more and she obeyed, accepting the freedom he would allow. He unlocked the scent blockers and before he could change to the other key for the other metal casing, he felt his mouth salivate. 

He stilled again at the strange feeling. Readjusting his mental control he processed through his thoughts to unlock the casing, revealing a very slim trim white thong underneath. It had been a long time since Din had seen female underwear in the light. Each time he’d taken aside a woman of some kind after a particularly tough hunt, it had been pitch black, quick, and careless. The wafting scent of jogan fruit, the soft mist of the Madalorian mountains, and freshly polished armor flooded his nose. The new scents intrigued him as they were all such that he specifically enjoyed. He wondered if her smell would be different for each person, whatever brought them the most peace they needed then. Somewhere in the back of his throat he nearly growled in a territorial way at the idea of anyone else scenting her beautiful aroma. but he stopped himself, why should he feel so strongly about someone whom he knew so little of.

Part of his mind laughed at the irony, Cara Dune was one of his closest _ori'vod's_ and _verd_ , yet she knew the bare minimum of his own life. Lifting his head he took the child from her swaddle and directed her to the refresher room. She was hardly gone a few moments and returned obediently attempting to clasp the thigh guards back on. Maybe it was the way her scent was affecting him, maybe it was the peace she brought the child (and secretly himself); he couldn’t quite determine the cause of his reasoning, but he stopped her movements. She looked up at him in confusion and he only shook his head. Staying quiet like she was in the presence of the sleeping form.

He pointed to the cot in the corner of the Razor crest belly and then handed her the child. Signing that she should get some rest. She nodded in obedience despite being unsure of leaving her scent guards off in the presence of a man who did not choose to be her mate. He gathered every piece of metal that was removed from her including her arm bands and he gathered them into a bag. Saving them to be traded for later at their next stop. Stopping when he saw her still standing outside the 'bedroom' door. _An omega disobeying a command?_ He questioned in disbelief. But as if she was aware of what she was doing, she explained by pointing to her ornate hair. He realized then, with such a large decoration upon her temple she would not be able to lie down properly.

"Sit," the Mandalorian commanded quietly. She did so on a box in the middle of the room, the one he usually used to sit on while feeing the kid. He sat on the one nearest the wall where she would usually sit. "Turn around," his low voice commanded again. Obeying she faced away from her owner, holding the child against her chest as he continued to rest. "These are very detailed. If you wish to keep your hair, I'll have to remove my gloves." She nodded in agreement and sat up straight for him. Slowly, as if he were afraid she would turn around and see, he pealed off his leather gloves. Flexing his fingers once to prepare them for such delicate and difficult work.

As he began untwining the strands from the decorative wire he felt the softness of the hair, like the underbelly of a loth-cat. In his line of work it was rare to find something so soft under his calloused fingers. The Mandalorian culture did not appreciate delicacy, in fact it was considered an insult most of the time. However, something from his human curiosity made him wonder about her. Using his abilities to pay close attention to detail he made good work of her long hair that fell down her back. One thing he did know about omegas was being known for their long hair. Styled any way for any given even, but only pure and down in intimate settings, making him all the more aware of how strange and possibly uncomfortable this must be for her. 

In their culture, an Omega's hair was only cut if she had disgraced her self with someone other than her mate or if her mate had sold her to another and she had to be re-broken, whatever that meant he didn't want to particularly know. His fingers at one point brushed the nape of her neck and a jolt of spinal electricity shot out between the two, making the both of them gasp in surprise at the feeling of adrenaline it shot throughout their limbs. As he pulled the last of the wire from her head he shook the length of hair in his hands one last time to check, and secretly one last time to feel the texture he wished he could never let go of. Images of pulling it crossed his mind and his hand began to move slowly as if to do so but within seconds he heard the child cry, awaking. He sighed, hardly even audible through the modulator.

Standing he passed her by, gathering the metal pieces and various strands of gold, silver, plantum, and even a little beskar into another bag for trade. The various gemstones clinking in his now gloved hands. She watched him intently as he gathered and climbed back up to the cockpit to disappear once more, something new in her eyes. He was so focused on his work and thoughts that he did not hear her breath in deeply through her nose while he was finishing her hair, inhaling his scent and unintentionally committing it to her memory. Although they had not mated, nor had he made any intention of mating; being around an unmated alpha for so long had her body reacting in ways she did not recognize. Although he claimed no apparent knowledge of being an alpha she could sense the faint pheromones coming from him. If he was not a pureblood alpha, something had happened to make part of him one.

This confused her so, knowing full well that Alpha's and Omega's cannot reproduce outside their own breed. If he kept up these moments of coming to her, she wondered if the giving man would offer her the freedom to ask such a question. Until he gave such she would not push the blessings he has already offered to her, making her scent all the stronger and all the sweeter. They had not mated, but they were bonding. And that could be so much more dangerous. Lying in the cot with the child in his small hammock, she began to dream of an Alpha covered in beskar at the foot of her bed.

That was the cycle. She would see him at feeding and if he came down for needing anything, but otherwise she would play hide and seek with the baby or other games to pass the time. A few days later he had come down for feeding and while the baby’s mouth was occupied with food the thin slit on the visor turned her way. She sat up in attention, waiting for his words. Although the Mandalorian was grateful for her silence thus far, making it easier to have a second body on the ship, he began to crave a little conversation. Not much, mind you, but it had been days of her being here with little interaction. “What’s your name?” He asked, wooden spoon in hand off to the side, the baby babbling for it.

She signed that she had not been given a name, her alpha was to pick it for her. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. “Well, I can’t call you Omega all the time. Would it be alright if I called you something else?” She paused, thinking this over. What the soldier was suggesting might be against the rules if he was not her Mate, only an omega’s mate was to know her name. But then again, until she was given over to an alpha, he was her master. So she nodded, unsure. “Do you have any name you’d like?” He saw the surprise again on her features, realizing just how little freedom someone like her had. Just now understanding what the crude fuchsia creature had meant by needing to command her.

Her arms shrugged as she shook her head. “What about _Uj'alayi_?” He asked tentatively. Her face showed she did not know the meaning so he supplied, “It is a type of sweet-cake, you smell like it most of the time so it would be easy for me to remember.” As she thought it over she smiled and nodded in agreement to the term. There was more silence surrounded by the sound of eating for quite some time, but he watched her, like he was waiting for something, anticipating something. 

“You are allowed to speak to me. I don’t know if it’s cultural, or religious, or anything; but, if you wish to speak, you are allowed. Besides, it’s difficult to translate your dialect of sign language.” Uj’alayi sighed before setting her bowl to the side and signing back. ‘Is this your first time near an Omega?’ Knowing he had been caught in his lack of knowledge he succeeded to her question and nodded. Trying to figure out the best way to phrase her thoughts she signed, ‘I cannot speak right now’. _“Why not?”_ He did not let up, it was if the answers to his question were a bounty and he needed the entirety of it to be satisfied.

She pulled down her white turtleneck of her robe to show another scent blocker, this one with a coded lock so no one but her owner could unlock it. It was wrapped around her throat and the connection to her shoulder. He mulled the information and the visor looked back to her face. “I could remove it.” His sentence almost sounded like a question but at her widening eyes he understood that it would not be a good suggestion. He hands waved in warning before signing ‘Danger’ once more. “ _Why?_ Why is there so much danger under your armor?” The equally, if not more dangerous, armor covered man asked, not seeing the irony. 

She made a face that looked as though she was calculating her words but a sound rung from the cockpit. He motioned her to still as he retreated up the ladder steps. Upon entry he saw that they were approaching a nearby planet. The idea of being able to trade the creature flashed across his mind, but for an unknown reason he couldn’t bring himself to do so just yet. He reported to the space ship port of his entry and within minutes was landing safely outside of a walled but bustling town market.

As he exited the ship with the bag of removed scent blockers he commanded the two to stay in the ship, and although the child cried out to his father figure in the omega’s arms, she lifted a metal item the child took to like a toy, distracting him of the Mandalorians exit. Said man chuckled at the action and the crackle of the monitor sparked some excitement in the Omega at being able to please her master. A soft wave of a new smell, a happy, fulfilled smell, wafted to the soldier before he grew nervous and made sure that the Razor crest ship was locked tighter than his fingers gripping a bounty throat.

Upon entering the Market he got eyes on him again as usual, but it seemed like they stayed a little too long. After finding a man selling storable food he approached him asking the cost of a couple of months worth of food for 3 people. The Mandalorian knew better to ask for the food worth of an entire person for the child, he would certainly eat as much, and if there was extra, all the better. The alien with the long straight whiskers pouring out from his nose only just stared distractedly a moment. The Bounty Hunter slammed his fist on the counter, “Hey, Buddy,” He called out impatiently. 

The man woke from his haze only to ask fearfully, “A-are you an Omega Mandalorian?” The addressed man stood straight, realizing why all eyes were on him, her scent. He pulled out a scent blocker and the salesman looked as though he had to restrain himself from grabbing it up right off. But his eyes never left it. “I have what I need to track one.” He gestured to the aromatic item. He knew he had to be careful of what he said, but he was also not a man to lie. “But if I were to do so, I would need supplies.” He concluded.

The man understood and allowed Mando to gather all the supplies he wanted. After which he asked the cost and the strange pale yellow creature nearly drooled as he looked onward at the thigh guard. His eyes darted back to the Mandalorian and he squirrel-ishly asked for only the thigh guard. “I know the scent will only last a few weeks depending on when you got it and how fresh it was but I - I . . .” The soldier looked at the thin and lanky creature who had reactions of an addict, making him wonder just how powerful her scent was without his helmet on.

A leather coated hand slid the armor piece over and the strange 2 fingered alien snatched it up faster than a wamp rat snatching its next meal. Taking in a disgusting inhale and breathing out in a slow moan. Growing beyond uncomfortable, Mando moved on to the next tent. After trading her two arm bands and the other thigh band for all the parts, fuel, weapons and such that he would need for months; and the chains to the blacksmith for coins to take to the cantina, he walked into such a place. Less eyes than before with most of her guards gone, but still more than his normal Mandalorian hating/fearing glares. 

He realized now, that he would not need another bounty for quite some time, but, what would he do then? He always worked from job to job. He couldn’t just sit around with the child and the Omega, that is not the way. Leaning onto the bar he put down a few coins as he asked for work, and possibly some information. The dark green one eyed man on the barstool next to him grunted, saying “if you give me whatever smells so fine in your bag I can tell you anything you need to know.” The Mandalorian leaned turned his visor towards the 3 fingered man, clinging his fat claws on the glass drink.

“You know anything about Omega’s?” The man’s eye shot open wide as he turned from his lack-luster hunch to straight attention. "Why? Do you **_have_ ** _one?!_ " He speaks too excitedly for the cramped bar, making Mando begin to watch everyone, as nearby ears begin eavesdropping. "No, I'm searching for a bounty.” He partially reveals, in context it is the truth, out of context as it was used here, could be stretching it. “I’m told that if it speaks it's not the right one." The stranger's shoulder relaxes a little, still too anticipatory for the soldier's liking, but better than earlier. And he snorts, in some chuckle of disbelief.

“You're gonna have a hard time finding that then." The Warthog faced creature took a slug of his strange glowing liquid. The Mandalorian leans in, "Why?" he asks, quite quietly, wondering what made his Uj’alayi so rare beyond her apparent Omega status. "That means they are unbroken, untouched, you see?" “So?" "You really have **_no idea_ ** , _do you_?" The scruffy creature scoffed again. There was a soft crackle of his breathing in between the light afternoon cantina music before the Beskar clad hunter replied, "Humor me".

The creature sighed but drunk as he was, he didn’t care to fight a Mandalorian soldier. "They are meant to _mate_ , not be pimped out. But if their alpha dies an _untimely_ death and no alpha can come claim them, then that’s what happens.” he shrugged as if itt was just a part of the natural cycle of life. “That’s why they’re so few. Did you know and omega can **_die_ ** from depression? What a way to go” He rambled. “But that's besides the point. Their vocal chords are born closed." Din looked at the man, although his face was covered by the helmet, his body language was enough to hint that he was somewhat shocked. "Yeah, they've been bred that way for millennia. It helps them to be used to not voicing their words or speaking until spoken to. Submissive to their alphas, that sort of thing, at least until _after_ they’re mated." 

"But you said that some speak?" His words were somewhat hopeful. "Your client said that." the drunkard countered. Mando only rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Well what happens _after_ the first mating?" “Why do you care?” The man spat back, tired of the constant questioning of the stranger who had him on edge. “You're giving her to the guy unmated right?" He asked, exasperated. "Yes, but I need to know the difference in case someone tries to give me a false pure omega." The alien rolled his eye and placed a hand to his forehead, as if this talk was sobering him up, leading him right into his hangover.

"Well during mating, if they mate with an alpha, or someone who wants to claim them so no one will touch them, they bite down on the collarbone shoulder neck area, the scent gland.” The man loosely gestured to the same area but on himself. “Then the vocal cords break and they can speak." He thought for a moment. "That sounds dangerous." “Yes, if it's not done with the intention of mating and/or _during_ mating, then the non omega often can't crush them enough and they are left with broken, useless, vocal chords the rest of their lives; or they break them too hard and kill the omega . . . that's why omegas so hard to find. They are highly sought after but because it isn't an alpha they often die from fucking, being killed in a fight for them, disease or any number of reasons from being pimped out, etc.”

The stocky round creature sighed as if the discussion was creating in him some kind of newfound pity for the race. Putting up a finger he called the bartender over for another shot of whatever he was having. Din waved a finger also and tossed a few credits his way. Paying for the strangers' drinks. Mandalorians were fearsome creatures, but being known for their hospitality was an old tradition that few but the Children of the Watch kept up. “They are sacred creatures but they're ability to create desire in men is dangerous. Millions of years ago it was a defense mechanism to save them, draw in an alpha for protection." "So other than that they're helpless?" Mando nearly interrupted, concerned firstly for having to protect the omega as well as the child, secondly that any harm could come to his Uj’ilayi. " _Oh_ **_no_ ** _,_ ” The man chuckled darkly, “I've seen mated omegas rip a man's head clean off their shoulders, flesh hanging around like strings.” He hissed at the freshly poured drink that shocked through his system. “But until they're broken into, if you know what I mean, they're like china dolls." 

Din nodded and thanked the man, tossing him the core scent blocker. The man finally smiled a smile not of disgust or cruel pity. By the time he reached his ship with the transporter cart for all his supplies he had mulled over all the information a hundred times over. Realizing that the only way to make her safe would cause a drastic change in both of their lives. No, he couldn’t do that. His life was no place for the child, or for her. He needed to find her an alpha who would take care of her and make her life worth living.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I deleted the old chapter 3 that was just notes and now I'm posting this one and It seemed to have worked and put us back on track. But! I'm sorry, It deleted a few comments. I appreciate every one that you guys give me and I did not mean to lose those. Also, sorry these chapters don't come as fast. I try to make them really long though and that takes time. So far I think each one had been over 4,000 words. hopefully you like this one. I wrote it in the 'you' point of view and it was much easier to write. But if you guys don't like it then I can switch back or write it in the 'you' pov and just switch it before I upload it. I feel that having 'she' in the beginning and the 'you' here helps grasp a stronger relationship with the story also. you get to learn a little about 'your' past life. I tried to make the she/you as vaguely descriptive so that you can insert your own ideas/looks without the blocky (y/e/c) or (y/h/c) etc. the only thing about you is that you are bigger that 5'4 probably and smaller than 6'4 so that gives you a foot range. "Near his height" and your body is not unhealthy on either end of the spectrum here either but anywhere in between those sizes is up to you. The only thing really specific is that you have long hair due to story telling but it's up to you whether you imagine it between your shoulders or all the way past your hips or longer. I personally am imagining hair to the hips area because if your hair was not cut since you came of age (wherever you suppose that is) it would seem quite long. But you do you, I left it vague on purpose! Threw in a little mention of something from Treasure Planet to mix the space worlds a little. Have fun y'all. Cliff hanger! Still got a way to go so don't worry though

Your cycle of events had begun again the same. Over the days you saw him once at feeding and if he came down to grab an item. However, he seemed to check on you two more often. With no guards on but your primary scent gland, you were able to move about much easier. You had not had such freedom since the summers you had on your home planet ‘γη των ωμέγα’ Where you would chase other girls through the wildflower fields at night; before you came of age and your training from before had to come into practice. Pitting the Omegas against each other to get the best chance for themselves. But in this life, you had to put yourself above other Omegas, no one else would.

Here on this ship though, you secretly dreamed of this masked stranger picking you over any other mate. Letting you be the mother to his pup since he could have none with you. Although your biological drive made you want to be bred like the bitch you considerably were, you had always craved the idea of being able to keep one or two to yourself. And though this man seemed distant at times, you saw how he was with this little one that wasn’t even his, you knew he would make a wonderful alpha. But it was not your place to ask and you knew as such. So although you remained obedient to your creed based on your biology, you hoped in secret.

Part of you worried that you may have been dreaming too hard or during the day. The way his visor began to linger it’s gaze on you for only a second, but a second more than when you first arrived, before he would climb up to the cockpit and disappear, leaving only his scent to linger in your nose. As an omega you had a keen sense of smell. You could even smell diseases, ingredients, and even emotions on certain creatures. Though his usually smelt pensive or focused, you would catch a wife of protection and territorial when he left the ship to go on his next bounty (he had only been on one since the first port where he traded your guards).

Sometimes you would smell peace when he stripped his armor to use the refresher, or when he finally decided to rest for an hour or two. The best smells were when he came down to feed the child, when he heard the child laugh, those smells were mouthwatering with the only joy he was afraid to let himself feel. You did what you could to make them happen more often. Once when he came down, you were playing hide and seek with the small one. When you found him you let out a motion as if to say ‘boo’ although you could not speak. The baby let out a squeal of excitement and boisterous laughter at the chase.

You could smell a sharp wave of something quick and powerful waft off of him, staining the smell of the ship faintly for the next hour. He was very good at hiding his emotions and scents, but there was always enough if it was important, and you respected that. After four weeks though you began to smell something not as pleasant as his natural sweat and musk that caused you to curl up in a tense mess some nights. You had been using wet rags to clean yourself but you were unsure of how to work the refresher and to be honest if frightened you, your body was not used to such harsh pressurized water.

Gathering up your courage you waited until the next feeding time. Doing what you could to put him in the best and calmest of moods before you finally called his attention. Making sure the child was in his seat and the food was already out and prepared. Although he did not eat with you two, you still prepared him a bowl to take above to the cockpit after his visit. He gave it so, his attention, with a willingness that made you swell with what you denied was love, after he had come down from his hideaway.. ‘May I ask a request of you?’ you asked in soft slow movements. He thought for a moment, you knew he was a difficult man to convince of anything but you thought that after four weeks you’d earned enough trust for one request. “What is it?” He asked. He did not ask so that he could begin, only to see if he _would_. ‘At any planet you choose, may I go for a swim?’ He tilted his head to the side at such an odd request.

“Why do you want to do that?” You could feel the barest hint of anxiousness come off his wide frame. You were unsure if he was nervous about you being outside of the ship with the possibility of attracting attention, if he thought you might run from him, or if the thought of you naked in the water had something to do with it. But you had already come this far so decided to answer your current master. ‘It was my favorite pastime on my home planet’. You couldn’t help the smile that creeps across your expression at your memories. ‘My guardian always said that if there was a puddle in the world you could find that I would have fallen into it’, You emphasized your sarcasm as best you could with his choice of word ‘fallen’.

More like, hopping in willingly and when you were caught you claimed it to be an accident. Something about the way your body responded to the nostalgic idea must have hanged his mind and he turned back to the child stating that “I will do what I can”. Again, there was no assurance or the scent of a promise, but there was something in him that showed he meant what he said. Good as his word as a Mandalorian, days later he called you up to the cockpit for the first time. The shipside system crackled with his modulator as he asked that you also bring the child up. Placing him in his swaddle you moved your curtain of hair out of your way as you climbed the ladder. 

A small knock on the cold steel door and it swooshed open. You took a second to view your surroundings. The floor was clear except for the two chairs connected to the ground, you saw his broad shoulders stand out from the back of his pilot's seat, and the gleam of the stars on his Mandalorian beskar. It was intimidating to see him in his work but it was so smooth, so expertly done as he knew exactly which button to push, which switch to flip or dial to turn. “Come in," he finally spoke. Climbing up the rest of the way you had only stood for a second before he gestured to the seat slightly behind him. Obeying the silent command you watched as the stars roamed by slowly, It looked like snow on a dark night except it wasn’t gathering like it would in the stories you were told about it.

Because you were distracted, you didn’t see the way he turned to look at you, at your awe of space and your admiration for the vast expanse of his ‘workplace’ per say. He watched as you lit up like an Arcturian Solar Crystal in the bow of a ship. Your hand softly patted the back of the child as his chest pressed against your now stained tunic. He looked over your fabric, baby barf and food stains. Bodily stains, oil stains, and who knows what else. Part of him felt ashamed to leave you in such disarray and he decided then that he would do something about it. When you finally looked back to him, smiling from ear to ear at the view, he quickly turned back to the forward facing position to prepare the ship for landing. 

He had arrived in another town, commanding you to stay in the ship while he got a few more ‘supplies’. You obeyed easily despite your confusion. He still had plenty of supplies for the three of you, you had no idea what he could be gathering. As soon as he entered the town after the lengthy walk from parking far from it for safety, he still had eyes on him from your scent. His determination helped him to be barely aware of it though as he searched the shops. He didn’t answer anyone's questions as he bought the proper soaps and oils for a woman, rather than the one bar of soap he used for everything. 

Another store he came into had clothing of all kinds of colors and shapes. Looking around, it felt strange for a man who wore the same 3 black tunic shirts and pants. But as he searched he remembered how the color white looked so well on your skin, with your long hair and your striking eyes. The lack of color in the fabric made any and all color in yours look so warm and inviting. He chose a white turtleneck tank top to keep your neck guard covered safely, but to give your arms some freedom from the extensively drooping long sleeves that caught on everything. Now frayed as a worn rope.

He looked around and realised that you might be uncomfortable in tight pants, exposing your legs from your usual lengthy robe covering, but he needed you to be able to run if anything ever happened. That is, _until he handed you over to an alpha_ , he corrected. He had been having to remind himself almost daily now that you were not his, although you were owned by him, he would not allow himself to keep you. So he eventually went with a dark colored pair of cargo pants. Baggy with a belt at the top. Greyish, matching his beskar, with the white in your shirt opposing the black of his tunic. He also purchased a pair of what looked cowboy boots, and a small sewing kit in case you needed to take in or enlarge anything.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew you wouldn’t need to. He had been eyeing your body more and more often. Although armor hides specific details, it could give a general shape. But your large robe gave him no information other than your height, which was near his own, and your breasts which held the fabric up in the front of your body, where you often held the child against to sleep and keep warm when necessary. _Lucky bastard_ , he heard himself near chuckle in his mind. Shocked at his own thoughts he quickly paid the woman and attempted to exit the shop. He was almost to the exit of town before he saw a blacksmith.

Something in him stilled. He could not seem to get himself to move as he watched the woman. Din was certain that he would probably come to regret the decision but he came forward towards the woman inside. The decision he was planning to make was not like his usual thought through endeavors, but a sporadic one made of willpower not of his own. Like when he had gone back for the child after handing him over as bounty. Before he said anything he saw her look up wide eyed. “ _Dank ferrik_ ” she whispered to herself before she sighed dramatically. Din’s head tilted to the side at her remark but the greyish green skinned rodian seemed unaware. “Yeah, yeah, I know why you're here.” She groaned in broken english as she stood. When she returned her gloved hand through a small item wrapped in cloth. Tentatively his own leather hands picked up the fabric and opened it to see a small shard of Beskar.

He looked up at her and she answered his yet to be spoken question. “I got it off a trader who got it off a twi'lek who got it off a Jawa. But I always knew a Mandalorian would come for it, even though it’s so little. ‘This is the way’ and all that.” she threw her hands up theatrically. He paused a moment, her handing him this only made what he was about to seem all the more like a sign. “Could you make something with this?” he asked. She looked at him as surprised as a rodian can look, “WHat? It’s so little! What would you even want. The Mandalorian was a man of principal but the grating squeal of this woman made him want to reconsider his decision. That and the fact that she was not a Mandalorian armorer.

But he cleared his throat and described what he wanted her to do. “I’ve never worked with Beskar before, but I guess I’ll have to do my best or you’ll kill me, right?” As much as he wanted to defend his honor of only killing for just that, honor, he was growing tired of the creature and crossed his arms. She threw hers up in the air in a defeating manner and began her work. By the time he left the town, his mudhorn sigil had a small change. A line, a fingers width away from the mudhorn, symbolizing the possibility of a third to the clan of two. No one but his closest friends and the original armorer would have even noticed. But it made a world of difference to all he knew beforehand.

After returning to the ship and flying to an uninhabited sector of the planet he found a clear lake that had a light waterfall pouring into it at the rear end, keeping the water free of moss, bacteria, and other such things so that the water was pure and potable. After settling the ship into place he told you that you were allowed to exit. As you walked down the ramp towards the pebbled beach you could not help the wave of joy that rolled off of your body. You wanted to run, he could feel it, not because of your scent, but from his experience as a hunter. “Wait,” he commanded, and you did. Rubbing your feet in the strange grasses, feeling the blades glide between your toes as your slippers had already been kicked off, like a breath of fresh air.

He handed you the burlap bag of soaps and other toiletries and you looked down through the bag in surprise. Happily, though, you looked back up at his visor in thankfulness, to which you signed accordingly. “You’re welcome.” he responded. Pulling out the smells you wondered if they were ones Mando had picked out because he liked them and the idea excited some part of you. You turned to look at the water again and he spoke one last time. “I am going to turn my visor to only a heat sensor, that way I can watch the two of you safely, but you can bathe in peace.” He pointed to his helmet for an emphatic explanation for his normal speech.

You nodded but barely gave him a moment to switch the view before you had already set down the child softly and shed yourself of your robe. Throwing it in the water of the shore and placing a fist sized rock on it so it could wash in the small waves but not drift to the bottom of the lake. Within seconds he watched you dive into the cool spring with the heat sensor on. With it on, your shape was blurry, but selfishly he was still able to gather a general design. The undercurve of your breast, the plane of your abdomen, the swell of your hips, your legs that looked powerful and thick as they kicked through the water producing great heat around your core. For a moment he wondered how warm you would feel, with him buried up inside of you.

Hearing the child he turned to him trying to enter the water. "No." The Mandolorian commanded. A disappointed squeal came out of the little green womp rat as he was picked up by his father figures' leather coated hands. At hearing him you swam back to shore. Standing out of the water you flipped your dripping hair back as you approached the two. You signed that you could take him for a safe swim in the shallow water. With the heat sensor on, Din could not understand your motions, and he explained as such. "Wait, I can't see your hands." You signed again, this time slower and wider, but to no avail. "Hold on," the Mandalorian placed the child in one arm as he moved to switch back to his original view. 

When he did he saw you smiling brightly, but when he looked down to where your hands were signing, all he could see was your round breasts, nipples hard from the cool water, the spots on your skin, and all of the coal washing away leaving unclaimed skin that called out to him to be marked by his fingers, his lips, his teeth. Only in that little white thong and the last scent blocker on your neck and upper shoulder rea. The metal was some sort of nano technology that was meant to move with your body. Obviously if you moved too fast you could be hurt by the pressure while the metal took a second to readjust, but he had assumed that through your years of training you had come accustomed to the more graceful movements to keep you safe.

Apparently you hadn't had a bra on underneath and he hadn't thought to buy you one at the market. As he used the last of his self control to regulate his breathing he hesitantly handed you the child. Before you left he reminded you once. "You know that if anything happens to him, I'll have to kill you." The you from months ago would have been frightened by his words, but you were, at this point, just as attached to the pup and knew nothing would happen to him so long as you were breathing.

You smiled and patted your lower abdomen again, this time he knew the meaning. You considered him your own pup. He watched as you sat him down in the water, free of his little robe, splashing and giggling with you as you handed him pebble after pebble. With so many small round objects he was nearly overwhelmed with excitement. The sounds of incandescent joy he was making, the look of you, a beautiful nearly naked omega who loved this little womp rat like her own child scenting up the area with her delicious smell, and something about the whole scene. It gave him more peace than he had had since before he had become a foundling.

You looked to the Mandalorian before letting him know that you were going back to finish washing. He nodded and stood next to the child. The water barely went up to the kids hips as he sat amongst the pebbles feeling the greenery on some. The soldier looked out to see you, further away under the waterfall, using the soaps and oils to comb and clean your hair. He watched as your hands roamed over your free skin. He knew it had been awhile since he had any release and that you, unknowingly, were quite the tease to his calm demeanor, for the first time since he'd been gifted you, he wondered about the possibility of you keeping him.

Of you choosing him to be your alpha, rather than some stranger who would probably take you on the first night. He wondered what your voice sounded like. Was it soft and quiet, would it give him soft words of encouragement? Was it strong and quick, would it keep up with his quick quips and banter? Was it harmonious, would you sing the child to sleep on long starry nights? Or would it be off key, with singing unabashed and make him laugh? Would it be low and sultry to whisper sweet nothing's and moans as he railed you into the bed? The thought of someone else getting to find out such an intimate detail about you before him, or without him entirely, was something he could not seem to shake.

Once you’ve had a good long swim and you lounged in the soft warm sun of the planet in the shallow water you looked to the Mandalorian. So still and stoic as he looked across the water, the low and slow waves matching his calm breathing. Sitting up you signed and asked if he would go for a swim as well. “No”, he said simply. You knew you may be outstretching your boundaries but you smelled the peace and gladness he was trying to hide under his drawl powerful stace. You looked at the baby a moment and he seemed to grasp that you wanted him to follow your lead. You stood and prowled slowly towards the master who watched your every step. After coming within a safe distance from him you sniffed and pretended to be ill from the scent, as if he smelled bad.

By your theatrics he quickly understood that you were attempting to play with him for the first time since your arrival. He didn’t know whether to be glad at your trust in him or worried that appeared too soft. But as you lifted the child to stand near him he made a similar face, following your actions. The Warrior wanted to be put off at the child listening to someone other than him but the eccentric look on his face as you two traded faces of faux disgust made him have to withhold his laughter. “Fine.” He agreed, trying not to chuckle. “But the Helmet stays on and . . . don’t look until the water is up to my neck” He commanded you. Nodding you set the child down as he gave the surrounding area a quick search. The ship was within a jumps distance, he set his armor down at the foot of the ramp and then his tunic came off as well. The trousers stayed on but his socks and boots were set aside as well. When the water was safely splashing softly against his helmet he moved his arms against the water and felt the relaxing push and pull of the water as it massaged against his muscles. 

It had been a while since he had had a chance to relieve stress in such a healthy way, rather than strangling/killing something, or fucking a stranger which was rare and just as dangerous. He stayed in the brighter areas of the water so the reflective light of the sun’s glare on the water tops would hide the majority of his body to you. But you obeyed more than necessary, not even looking in his direction as you laid on the shore, your stomach on the smooth pebbles and the water coming up to your lower back. The child’s hand wrapping around your finger as you shook it softly; smiling lazily. The sun was soft and warm, the kind that warmed your skin but didn’t make you quite sweat yet. The water was cool but not enough to cause goosebumps or shivers. You had all eaten before the landing so your stomachs were full and the gentle lull of the water and sound of the soft wind in the branches.

It was all almost too much for the three of you. The kid had already fallen asleep and your eyes were already beginning to droop. Even the Mandalorian thought he could maybe catch some rest, if even for only a few hours or so. He even wondered if you would share his bed, just to sleep in of course. But the added body heat and the knowledge of knowing someone else was there in case of trouble while the womp rat slept in his hammock above, would make for a very peaceful rest. The dream as it was seemed so inviting and called out like a siren creature's song, until the sound of a blaster cutting through some branches and the cawing of a disturbed bird-like creature called out to all of your attentions. Mando’s lulled body snapping to attention at the sound and your arms quickly grasping the pup to your chest as he cried out in being awoken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYO OHMYGOSH this came out of left wing I was not expecting a lot of what happened to happen but it fits in the timeline and it's over 4,000 words BAYBEEE. Damn, I'm so fucking excited. So, SOme gore in this. Just be aware. it's pretty much all contained in the fight scene though. SOme angst here too, at the end, dun dun. Alright, here goes nothing, *Knuckle crack*.
> 
> ALSO: I was super pumped as I wrote this and was super pumped to get it out there and once it's posted THEN I'm going to go over it for errors. Sorry, it's just easier to see here.  
> edit: Okay, just went over it and cried. So I hope I got it all but by the end there were tears so I may not have seen everything.

The leaves at the other end of the lake parted with the sound of foreign cursing fading in and out of basic before you could stand. Mando had already begun approaching the shore but one of the alligator like creatures already had one of your forearms in his clawed hand. The child cried out as the cohort pressed a blaster nozzle against your neck. You could smell the foul intentions on their skin. You smelled it earlier as well but you were distracted by the child, the wonderful free smells of the Mandalorian, and the promise of a nap in the sun. “Oh the maker has it in for us, mate.” He called out to one of the two other partners, the more salamander like one all in pink and a floral embroidered shirt. Yours had a bluish floral shirt and the third party had a greenish shirt on and you realized they were uniforms. Each had gold chains with a charm or two on them and at first you were surprised to see so little armor protecting them until you realized that their scales were said armor. Naturally occurring armor, _great_.

The ring leader held his blaster towards Mando as he approached the shore, “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Mando stilled. His feet still in the water on the cove, his arms slowly raising away from his pile of weapons and armor. What was he going to do? He didn’t know if you could fight, but he knew no matter your skills, you were still near naked holding the child tighter than death. But as he looked at you, an idea flashed across your previously fearful gaze. He kept his eyes on your face, ignoring the desire to tackle the disgusting creatures who bragged about catching a slick naked omega begging to be fucked. “Look how good and quiet she’s being for us, the long snouted one said as he leaned in to smell right under your ear, drool dripping down your shoulder along one of your breasts that barely bounced with your hidden struggle.

As you looked away from him and fought your biological desire to be taken down and spread out by the strongest leader on the scene, you looked to your bonded Mandalorian. His muscles tensed under his scarred skin. However the sun had begun to set and he was harder and harder to see. He may not have had scars at all, you could hardly see the proper color of his skin. Your eyes darted to the larger rocks that the child was lifting and dropping with his energy earlier. You knew he would have to have a paramount amount of trust in both you and the child in order to do this but it seemed like the only option. The blush shirted short one whipped his tail in anticipation, “ _By the Z’gag,_ she smells so fine, she must be pretty Kriffing **fresh**.” the creatures this slimy tongue poked out to lick presumably where his lips would be considered.

Mando was uncomfortable with your plan but with how fast the distant sun was leaving, he had to make every second count. Reaching down quick as a flash he threw the rocks at your body. The child's head was turned in your straining arms as you held him against your chest despite the creature's arm holding your bare back against the sharp scraping underbelly scales. The baby was quick to stop them and the men all stood in awe at the many rocks standing till in midair. As they were distracted the soldier was able to quickly grab a blaster and shoot the arm clean off one other the beings who held the long range shooter. It squealed out in a gut churning noise as the blood spewed dark purple from his open and gaping wound. As he wobbled around trying to get a hold on what was happening the green clothed snake-like alien jumped forward and he got a shot at him once in the neck. 

One of his four legs twitched as his two arms reached up to grasp the drooling muck that poured out of his neck in slow hot glumps. Mando shot again, leaning back to get a better aim and dodge the blast from your captor. His shot landed on the snake like slinky creatures already bloodstained underbelly, the armor not meant to withstand the upcharged weaponry the Mandalorian had added to his arsenic. Skin peeled back as the boiled organs fell from the cavern of his abdomen. His body slowly stopped making choking noises as it fell to the ground in a heavy thump. As soon as the first alien had lost his arm you had already turned the baby to face your skin so that he could not see the carnage that was to come. But as the second one received his second shot, your fingers had already placed the little one in one arm and had used the other to reach up and grip whatever it could. Fortunately it was one of the creature's large eyelids and although the feeling of slimy flesh tearing in between your digits was a sickening feeling, you pulled with all your might. 

Din looked over to the sound of wailing pain and saw that you had already ripped on eyelid clean off the creature behind you. The pup had turned his head at the sight as you got free of your hunter's arm. “Damn, Omega **Bitch**!” He yelled out as he gripped his eye with one arm and used the other to punch you square in the nose. You heard a crunch sound and you were quite certain it was broken now as your ass scraped against the peddles below you in your fall. When the blood gushed from your nose it dripped on the child and he looked up to you in fear and concern. He first went to try and heal you but heard the crunch of the gravel as the now one eyed creature approached again.

You threw dirt and soot up at him, aiming for the gouge, which worked pretty well. In addition, the little green one had pulled his arm from your grip and saw that his two pack members were in danger. Using the last of his strength he squinted as his hand clenched towards the monster. At first you backed away, trying to tell him that he could fight when he was older. But you quickly heard the choking sound of the dribbling scaly mess. You saw that the child held skills beyond lifting small items. Proudly trying to aid in his help you lifted him out, your hands under his arms as he stretched. The baby, feeling empowered by his family’s aid, gripped tighter until at the same time his father figure shot the being in the head. In what was left of the moment, the body’s brain carrier exploded across the nearby area like a cracked mudhorn egg. You two were luckily far enough away to stay clean of his bodily fluids.

All you had heard was breathing for a minute as you all regained your bearings. In the dark you jumped, clinging to the baby as you felt a body near you. But you relaxed when the scent of your bonded master flooded your nose. He had moved to place a calming hand on your shoulder after what he assumed was a traumatic experience for you but the skin on skin contact of his forgotten state sent an unnerving feeling across both of your systems. A hot flash ran down your backs and a cold sting ran across both your ribs making it hard to breathe. Before the liquid feeling could completely absolve your legs he pulled his hand away. You turned to look at him but saw nothing but the darkness as the night had fallen quickly. He had pressed a button on the arm of his beskar as he grabbed it from the ground, lighting up the entryway to the Razor crest. You took that as a command to enter the ship.

You waited for your owner as he covered his body again. You realized that during that entire event, you never actually got to see what his body looked like and part of that, the wanton part of that, bothered you. But you respected his values as it was still that no living thing had seen his face, and from what you had seen, no living thing had seen his body either what with them all being dead now. You heard the clink of his body as the hissing sound of the ramp door as your body shivered. The cold came fast with the night and your now dry body was recovering from it’s previously cold wet self. He looked up at your shivering as the ramp shut closed. He saw the child in his now washed robe on the cot and you holding one of his tunics to cover your bloodstained chest and body. His own blood warmed at the thought of your scent all over _his_ shirt. But he felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach at the mess of your own body that he hadn’t prevented. It was then that he realized, you were only able to grab the little one's clothes and you now had none of your own.

“Here,” He grabbed the bag of clothing from the side of the underbelly hold. Your shaking hand reached out for the bag as he approached your not approaching form. “Your cold,” he said nervously. You shook the bag of clothes now in your hand to assure him that you would be fine. He hesitated to make sure you were alright and you didn’t know if he wanted you to change in front of him because of his wait or not. You dropped the shirt and Mando cleared his throat at seeing your body free of the blinding reflective light of the water or the blur of the heat sensor. He turned and began his climb up to the cockpit. Your striking eyes watched him crawl up. And once he was settled in above, you pulled out the clothing. You had used a wet rag to clear your chest and neck of blood (and anywhere on the child as well) before donning the articles.

You smiled at his thoughtfulness for the turtle neck and pulled it over your head. It was more form fitting than your loose robe and your nipples definitely stood up against its surface and your still cool temperature. Looking at the pants you looked at them surprised. You may have just been near naked in front of the man whom you wanted to be your alpha, but wearing pants in public was a different story. This was not the way of the Omega’s unless they were mated and their alpha took them to war. Part of you blushed, wondering if this was the Mandalorian asking you to be his mate, I mean, his life basically **_was_** war, _right?_ unaware of his ignorance of the subject you certainly grew more attached to the idea. As you donned the socks and laceless boots you wondered if he had not physically mated you yet because of his own nature.

He was a man of much thought before his decisions. Everything had to be calculated to it’s extent before anything could be done and everything was done with perfect accuracy. You wondered if he would wait until he had a proper bed to mate you in, or if he would take you in the wild like a jungle or forest. Or if he would take you right there in his cockpit, the irony of its name. If on his captain's chair he would bare his teeth on your overly sensitive scent gland, bursting the room with your and his smells as you traded mating marks and breaking free the voice you had always dreamed of. All the things you wanted to say to him, and even the child. All the sounds you wanted to sing, whether your voice was meant for it or not. All the sounds of pleasure you wanted to give to your mate.

You had looked at the child as his brown eyes stared up at yours, his teeth showing in joy at seeing your own dreamy smile. You lifted the child under his arms and spun him around, hearing him laugh at the dip feeling in his stomach at your movements, you wondered what it would sound like for you to laugh. You often had a good sense of humor and wanted so much to use it. You pulled him towards your face and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. The child looking up at you, confused at first, as if he had never been offered such physical affections of love, but the sound and the _scent_ that came off him showed you that he was more than incandescent at the action. His brown eyes soon grew sleepy as he leaned over. You realized that the powers he had must make his body very weak. Softly, you tucked him into his hammock above the cot you had begun to claim as your own. It would have even been considered a nest if you had anything to put in it besides your hopes and dreams. You combed through your hair as you thought and as you tried to reach behind you, you realized you could not braid away the hair, your arms just simply would not reach. You could be quite bendy if called upon. But after such a fight and with the pain in your face as you tried to turn and see, only to bump it against your arm. You would have cried out had you the vocal chords for it.

Sighing, you put your arms back down and looked at them a moment. Finally gathering up your courage again, knowing you were all safe, and that the child was fast asleep; you took a small strand of rope and climbed the ladder to your owners piloting quarters. Softly you knocked on his doors as you had done before. There was a moment of no sound other than the soft beeps and other sounds that came from the ambiance of the ship, but soon the doors swooshed opened for you. You stepped in without being asked this time. As he turned to look at you, knowing that by speaking sign language, he should look at you so that you know he is listening. Signing, you asked if he knew how to braid. But even though he was looking at you he didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Come here,” he commanded, but it didn’t sound in response to your request. Either way, in the way he said it, you wouldn’t say no even if you weren’t an Omega. You came forward and he motioned to his copilot seat. Part of you had to remind yourself that the command was not, in fact, sexual, to your minor disappointment. His hand reached out as you sat on the both literal and metaphorical edge of your seat. The hand that has touched you so rarely, gloved or not. You knew that you were touch starved, but part of you wondered if he was also. As his hands lightly but firmly held your chin your eyelids dropped, too eager for him to do anything to you. He turned you face to one side and then the other before speaking again. “You’re injured, Uj'alayi.” Although it was not the sentence you were expecting, your heart swelled with the hidden sound of concern lacing his voice. You tried to shrug off the injury that you knew would need to be cauterized after he reset it, what with all the bones and cartilage blocking the blood flow currently.

“Here, I’ll put it back into place at least.” You internally signed at your prediction coming true while he pulled out a med kit with bacta and a hot rod. He switched on the rod and as it heated up he looked at you again. “This is going to hurt, a lot. I’m sorry.” Your head tilted to the side, not at the fact that the wound would hurt, you knew that much, but at his apology. You signed back to his words, ‘I should be the one apologizing, I was the one who drew them in with my-’ he looked away and part of you wanted to laugh in disbelief at him ‘cutting you off’ without even speaking. “ **No** ,” he finally explained, “I should have been able to protect you. I _knew_ I wouldn’t be able to do it. That’s why _I_ -” he stopped. Again, you were star struck. _The bounty hunter of legend, unable to find the right words to speak? Maybe he was a real person after all._

You put your hand on his knee to comfort him. You understood that you may have been breaking the borders of what was acceptable of a submissive and especially unmated omega, but at this point he had nearly broken half of your rules anyways. He looked up at you from his turned stance and although you couldn’t see through the visor you felt as if your eyes were locked. His shoulders fell from their tense position until he spoke again. “Here,” he moved the supplies to the floor, clearing his lap. “Place your bottom against the chair and rest your head here.” He patted to his thighs and although you tried to contain your blush you could feel the heat rising to your face. “There’s not enough room to lie you down up here and I need your face close to me.” Oh how you wished he would say that to you with other intentions. But you turned in your seat, obeying him. Your thighs pressed against the part of the chair where your back would normally sit and vice versa. Your legs over the back of the chair, and your head slowly lowering into the warmth of his thighs. You rested your head there as your eyes closed in peace.

Wishing you could lay there for the rest of your days as he moved some of your hair from your face. A cool wet rag cleared the blood from your face and he saw the discomfort that soon graced your features at the pain. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Setting down the rag he put both hands on the sides of your face, your eyes still closed, unable to look at his visor staring at you nestled in warm and cozy by his cock. “I’m going to reset your nose.” He instructed. You nodded slightly before stilling yourself for him. His fingers barely brushed against your nose before a lightning quick push made a crunch sound echo across the small caver of the room. Your hands quickly grabbed the nearest item to you with all your strength at the incredible pain shooting through you, which just so happened to be his legs. Your mouth opened up in what would have been a scream and you quickly closed it to clench your teeth.

Either he didn’t pay attention, or he was more concerned with you to tell you not to touch him so. You felt a glove tipped finger run across the part of your face where tears began to stream from your screwed shut eyes. “You did so good, _cyar’ika_ ,” he whispered in the room that felt too loud. You finally looked up at him through tear stained lashes. You weren’t exactly sure what he called you but some part of you wanted him to call you that for the rest of your life, especially if he said that as sweetly as he had then. To distract him from your recovery from the pain, you signed and asked if that could be your new name. ‘I like the way you say that one better.’ He stayed silent a second as he thought it over but finally he answered you. “Sure.” You closed your eyes and relaxed into him, the pain becoming a dull throb now instead of a sharp nerve shock. 

He lifted the rod and spoke one last time. “This is going to hurt too much for you to be awake.” You wondered what he meant until he pressed a syringe of some kind into your lower jaw, the only part of your neck he could reach. You twitched and fidgeted under the feeling of something taking you under. As he placed the vial back down in the medical kit that now free hand rested against your face “Rest, _Cyar’ika_ .” This time the term was used in place of your title as your sight went black. You weren't sure how long you were out but what you did know is that you awoke to a seeing pain in the center of your face as he finished off the last of the cauterization. At realizing your state of awareness he used his free hand to grip your throat to calm you. “Still, Mesh’la, _still_.” The low modulator of his mask hushed as he finished his work, but so close you could almost hear the sound of his real voice escape the bottom of the helmet. You tried your best to obey your hunter. He removed the cauterizer and you stilled with deep and shaky breaths, body feeling worn out from all the work that went into healing you.

Nearly passing out again he put the supplies away in the kit and placed the kit in it’s holder without making you move. He looked back to you, checking on his work. He used the smallest amount of bacta gel over the scars that had sealed up where the bones had broken through earlier. Although they would heal solidly your skin would still show small shiny lines where the scars once were from them beginning to scar earlier. His hand rested on your cheek once as your mind slowly came back to you. You looked up at your leader in a haze and he wished that he could have you looking up at him like that from the sheet of his bed, that he could be your alpha and protect you properly and love you properly instead of sneaking dreams away in the dark of the night alone. He patted your cheek in a silent command and you did so wobbly as you readjusted in your seat. His hand out and available to catch you should you fall back again. Your thighs were split as you straddled the chair, leaving it’s back as a rest for your body to lean on while you regained your strength. 

Before you could allow yourself to fall asleep you felt your hair move, his hands running through it making your body curl into itself as if you were feeling an angel's wings, or a ferengies ears, or a vulcan's fingertips. "The clothing looks good on you," had you been of a more sound mind you would have almost laughed and your strong and silent soldier trying to make common conversation. But your long hair was a sensitive spot, and the over stimulation from earlier plus this made you pierce your fingernails through the fabric of the back of the chair to keep from stripping and presenting before your master right then and there. Moans would surely be leaving you had you any sound to give. His fingers began their work in braiding, having the knowledge from needing to do so with ropes to make a stronger thicker material. But he was nervous at your lack of response, or rather, you curling away from him. He wondered if you were upset with him. If you hated him from letting things get so out of hand, for letting you be so brutalized. As his hands reached the middle of your back he pressed it lightly for you to sit up. You did so and finally heard him clear his throat to speak. The smaller hairs on the back of your neck and arms stood on end in anticipation.

In such an intimate setting, after all you two had done, you were certain that he was finally going to ask to be you mate. Your heart pumped wildly in erratic movements as he fingered through your long hair. ‘ _I’m going to be your mate.’_ You imagined him saying it, you played the sound over and over again like a mantra you hoped some deity would manifest for you. But what he finally said was, “You won’t be able to smell anything anymore, at least not like you could.” If you weren’t fully upright beforehand, you certainly were now with a shock to your body. You were silent, not signing anything to him as you were certain that the sound of your heart ripping out of your ribcage string by string was certainly loud enough. An Omega unable to smell was like a hairless wookie, an outcast, an abomination. You breathed in once through your nose and the air flowed easily. But he was right, there was no scent. The large barreling alien must have really done a number on your nose.

“I did what I could to save it, there is enough that you can still taste food, but mostly you’ll struggle above anything that isn’t right under your nose.” You nodded in understanding, doing what you could to gather your bearings and begin readjusting to what would become of your new life. But if that wasn’t hard enough news to take, he dropped one last bomb on you. “I’m going to give you away to a real Alpha at our next stop.” Your breathing stopped. The hole where your once warm heart was now felt cold and hollow as if a stiff breeze was pattering through it. Tears softly poured from your eyes at the thought of losing the child, what you considered your home for the past few months, and who you wanted to be your mate. You had already bonded and now that bond was being ripped from your tight fingers.

As he finished the braid it dropped softly against your back but it could have been a cannonball for all you cared. After a second you stood and barely turned around enough to sign a thank you to him. He quickly took hold of your nearest hand to stop you from leaving and you faced your master, not opening your eyes. You couldn’t look at him and keep what little composure you had going for you right now, you just couldn’t. He looked up at you, worried that the tears you were crying were still from his rough medical work. His own heart hurt like _kriffing hell_ at seeing you so in pain, and all because of him. But he didn’t realize what he had truly done to bring about the emotional carnage that would lull on you till your next stop. He didn’t seem to realize how badly you wanted and cared for him and his little one and that hurt all the more. “ _Cyar’ika_ . . .” he spoke with such apology and what sounded like love; silently asking you to forgive him, asking you to _stay_. But you finally realized that you didn't know what love sounded like. Pulling your arm from his hand you ran way down the stairs to your bunk, not seeing how afterwards he slumped his body down in his own crushing defeat. For the first time in your life, since the beginning of your creation, you disobeyed an order.


	5. Chapter 5.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Half chapter because I added a chunk of Mando'a and I realized that I did a lot of work to gather it all throughout the story but didn't translate a lick of it for y'all and although I may not go back to previous chapters, I will for this one at the end. Have fun!

You didn’t come out of your cot area during the past week of feeding times. Much to the baby’s (and Din’s) dismay. He left you a food bowl before he would return to the cockpit. Each time he returned to check the bowl, less and less was eaten. He tried to find ways to bump into you but somehow you were always a step ahead of him, and it was exhausting. He hated it. Before you came on the ship he could walk around where and how and when ever he wanted. Now every time a door swished he was too aware. It seemed that you still played with the child when you could but he heard fewer and fewer squeals of joy and laughter; and what hurt him the most was the less he saw of both your smiles. Finally, nine days after he had broken the news to you, he couldn’t take it anymore. The metal door even aided in blocking the majority of your beautiful smells.

Three quick nocks came upon the small metal door and he waited only a second before speaking. “ _Cyar’ika?_ ” His voice was weak, soft, and not filled with joy, so different than the commanding Alpha-like sound. Since you had lost your sense of smell you had to strain yourself and rely on your other senses to tell you what was going on underneath a situation. The sound of underlying hurt in your bonded one made the little strings regrowing in your heart pull tight. But he hadn’t commanded you anything in specifically so you had nothing you technically had to obey. As if he could gather as much from your actions, he spoke again. “Open the door . . . _please_.” You wrapped your hands tighter around your arms and sighed. He could open the door from the outside at any time, but he wanted to see you choose to do so.

The door rolled up but your light stayed off. Your back was against the wall furthest from the ship belly wall that you faced. Even with the shadows over half your frame, he could see that you had lost a little weight. The color of your skin was not as warm, your smell was softer, almost muted under a scent of something like rain that had lasted too long, bed sheets that should be switched out, and cold wind. He wasn’t sure how you were able to possess such a scent but he knew they were not good. You didn’t move. Part of you didn’t want to and part of you couldn’t due to your body already beginning to deteriorate. One side of you wanted to curse your species for being so weak as to fall apart when they are in distress but the other side was grateful, it felt like an end for you to rest in. 

Quickly he turned on the light and saw you in the light, under your eyes was darker, your hair had lost it’s glow, your gaze was weak. “ _Cyar’ika_ , what happened to you?” He leaned in to check on your form for any wounds or signs of illnesses he knew of. You shrugged, obeying by answering but lack luster knowing that although he was the Alpha of the room (the commander, you could neither confirm or deny his species since you had not seen his body), he made it clear that he was not _your_ Alpha and that was enough of a loophole for you in your tired state. The baby’s babbling called your eyes as you looked away from the wall out to the little pup. He saw you smile for the first time in over a week and he leaned back out of your little cot room to pick up the green womp rat.

Your arms slowly reached out for him as he approached in his fathers arms. Leather gloves brushed your fingers as you took the little on in your arms. He saw the peace and little glimpse of happiness that flashed across your small smile. Bringing a little up pick to his heart beat for a moment. As you were absorbed in the pup, the Mandalorian placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and saw just how close you two were. On your chest lied the child's head who was soaking in the sounds of your heartbeat he craved like the frogs of foreign planets. Beyond that lied your pulled up knees that pressed against the cool, hard beskar of the soldier who was squeezed between you and the wall. His legs hanging out the doorway because there was no room for them. 

“I need you to come outside, I want to teach you something,” he commanded. Your eyebrows scrunched but when he stood up and walked a few steps away, you obeyed. Child still coveting his missing physical contact. The bounty hunter motioned you to put down the child and though he made many a sound of protest you complied, setting him in your room as he snuggled into your blankets; deciding a nap would be perfect in the leftover warmth of your cushion. You turned back to your master as he put his arms up and spread his legs in a challenging position. Your eyebrows strung together again, not understanding what was going on in his mind. You were having a harder time coping without your heightened sense of smell that you had anticipated.

“I want to prepare you on how to fight.” He explained and motioned you to move your body into the same position. Slowly, you raised your arms and spread your legs. But he lowered his and walked closer to you. The presence of him so close making your body come alive again a little at a time against your mind's wishes. He came from behind you as his arms lined yours up in the proper bends. His legs spreading your own apart and making you blush with what blood pressure your body had left. You could feel his chest rise and fall across your back and hear the soft sound of his breathing behind your ear. You could smell him this close. Only the apparent smells. Your scent was more on a human level and even that would be considered a bit strong. But here you could smell the musk of his body, the crisp scent of his soap, the polish of his beskar, the heavy homey scent of his tunic. 

Something about it gave you such peace as you nearly relaxed into him. “Are you paying attention _Mesh’la_?” You shook back to the moment, standing upright despite your aching to press into the warmth of his skin. You nodded and assumed the position. With each movement you did wrong, you got to feel him close to you again, making your skin prickle with joy. And every movement you got right you got to hear the pleasing sounds of his approval and the hidden movements in his body that showed his pride. So despite the pain that was to come, you obeyed your master willingly when he called you out to practice your fighting. It was especially enjoyable when he was able to take you down. Sometimes you put up enough of a fight that he had to come down with you and you could feel his thighs hovering over your throat as he looked down at you, or his arms would pin your wrists to the floor while those thighs straddled your waist. No matter the position, you always let your master win. 

Even when you began to get good enough to take him down once every 30 or so fights. It would only last a second, the second it took him to realize that he had been bested, then he would be right back up, changing the fight around till you were back against the wall. This went on for about two, maybe three months. The idea of a foreign Alpha, the furthest thing in your mind. You had come back out to eat and at times you and the child both tried to hide from your guardian in a sense of play once more. It wasn’t until you tried to enter his cockpit once more that you were snapped back to the reality of it all. You had finished sewing the holes in one of his tunics and you had brought it up the ladder with you to show him so he could put it away in his mystery room. 

As you were about to knock you heard his voice, muffled but it sounded stressed out. You pressed your ear against the cool steel as he started talking again to someone through a hologram. _“I don’t understand. Why is that a problem?”_ You heard your owner ask. _“You had me at first. I mean, an unmated Omega?_ **_Kriffing hell_ ** _, that would make any alpha in his right or even_ **_wrong_ ** _mind go ballistic. But I_ **_knew_ ** _there was a catch.”_ The man spoke back, rather snobby for your taste. _“Having the skills to defend herself is not a catch.”_ Mando defended. You thought you heard a chuckle before the stranger spoke again. _“_ **_And_ ** _her markings have been scrubbed off,_ **_and_ ** _her scent blockers are near gone so I won’t be able to transport her anywhere . . .”_ He carried on as if taking you would be a tedious affair to his meticulous lifestyle. But you could feel your body vibrating at the sound of a real Alphas voice, no matter how much you hated it.

 _“She’s in perfect health, she’s remained completely untouched in every area you requested, she’s honed a lot of her skills, she’s obedient, I don’t see what your problem is. She’s_ **_perfect_ ** _.”_ The only sound that came from the room was the lull and beeps of the machines as they worked in the background and you swore that you must have heard him wrong as you squished down your swelling heart as his confession ‘ _she’s_ **_perfect_ ** ’, you repeated it in your head again. The stranger chuckled in a way that sounded like there was no humor in it. _“It sounds like she’s already bonded,_ **_Burc’ya_ ** _.”_ The Mando’a word sounded like it was being used tauntingly and on a tongue not used to using the language. They parted ways and the Hologram fizzed out. Your heart skipping a beat at his sigh of defeat. 

You heard something crash and you wanted to run in fear, what if he opened the door and found out that you had overheard his private conversation? But you couldn’t move, as if a Mnggal-Mnggal took hold of your body. **_“Dank Ferrik!”_ ** he growled out, and you realized the crash was him throwing something. It wasn’t until you heard his breathing so much clearer that you realized it was his helmet. Your eyebrows shot up in shock. _“That was the last one on the list.”_ He sighed. So soft you could barely make out his words. _List? There were other Alphas he spoke to about you?_ Backing away you snuck back downstairs. You weren’t sure how you felt about what had just happened. Actually about what had been happening to you. _I mean, an Omega around a commanding unmated presence remaining unmated? Wearing pants? Tending to a pup that was technically not of her familial clan? Nearly free of all her scent blockers? A male power figure touching your raw hair? Your markings washed away and not reapplied anywhere? Fighting? Fighting other aliens without your mates' command? Being given a name by someone who was not your mate?_

Questions swirled in your mind until your mind was swirling itself. You heard the door above open and you ran to your cot. As he came downstairs you took the sleeping child and held him in your arms as you laid down, head nearest the doorway. You closed your eyes and slowed your breathing and heart race as best you could as you faked being asleep. The sound of his armor approached as he looked in to see you two asleep. He let out a breath and you did your best not to twitch when you felt his hand brush your head, patting across your hair. “ _Ni_ _ceta_ . . . _Ni noy'ganyc._ _Ni ne’dajunar kar'taylir darasuum gar_ , _Cyar’ika_. I guess you’ll just have to _atiniir_ it a little while longer with me.” His words sounded like they hurt to say them like it was a confession for only him, but his hand on you was calming, almost loving. You stayed that way until his hand lifted from your form that was truly lulling into the sleep you were once faking. You heard him climb the ladder again and then you were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar’ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Mesh’la - beautiful  
> Burc’ya - friend, pal  
> Ni ceta . . . Ni noy'ganyc. Ni ne’dajunar kar'taylir darasuum gar, Cyar’ika. - I am sorry . . . I am lost/unsure of where (or what) I am. I did not plan to know you (fall in love with you), my darling.  
> Atiniir - tough it out, stick it out


	6. Chapter 5.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other half of chapter five so it's a killer shortened one with an even better cliffhanger. Don't kill me, I'm working on chapter 6 tonight.
> 
> Okay so this will have a little reference to the ship with some changes. I know in the tv show that it's assumed that Din sleeps in the bunk when he sleeps at all. BUT! I've read a few different fanfics who seem to use the storage room in this blueprint as the refresher room and the generator room as Din's actual bedroom. And for the sake of story telling I am going to use that idea as well. All credit for that idea goes to whichever fanfics you read that say that, not mine. All credit to the drawing goes to the Amazing Artist! https://www.thathashtagshow.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/max-degtyarev-rcanons-noshadow-pic08d.jpg
> 
> Some sort-of-not-really-kinda-ish smut-like things about to go down *ahem* here in the next chapter.

You weren’t sure what woke you up. You clicked your tongue at the roof of your mouth from dehydration from a long night's sleep. It had been a while since you had eavesdropped on your Mandalorian. Life carried on the same. You were not excited by the idea of still being handed off and you tried to quell the feeling of victory at him having to _atiniir_ with you. You began to learn a little Mando’a while you were here. It wasn’t as if you could speak it to him, but it aided in bonding him closer to you. You were learning to fight, caring and contributing to the clan, you obeyed when he called you. And now you were learning his home world language. You were one step away from following all 6 of the Mandalorian codes of Honor. You hadn't even said it to yourself but, you were going to make it as hard from him to leave you as it would be for you to leave them.

As you got up you grabbed the canteen of water and took down a hearty gulp before pouring some into the lid to give to the child. His outstretched hands eagerly accepting the drink. You knew that it would be rough on the little womp rat for you to leave, you banked on the little man being the reason that the big man hadn't thrown you out at first visit so many months ago. you realized that yo had been with the with between about a half cycle to a whole cycle. It was harder to keep track of time when you weren't on a planet with daily to monthly changes in the sun and moon systems weather there was more than one or not.

Mando had been allowing you to spend more time with him. Whether he came down more often or he called you up into the cockpit. You two began to hold small conversations. The sentences were sparse and you didn’t talk about much. But you were able to get him to open up, even just a little bit. About where he came from, what was required of him as a Mandalorian in his specified creed, where the child came from and why he was here. Little things that made a big difference. You told him what your favorite thing to do on your home planet was, your favorite meal, people, etc. You told him that you came from a rare family of all Omega’s. In some ways that was a bad thing because you would have no Alpha lineage to continue, but your family was well protected and cared for by the community.

You explained how Omega’s only go into heat when an Alpha or mate is in his rutt, your cycles rotate around theirs which is why it’s important to have a mate of some kind. But your recovery levels were incredible to increase the chance of a large litter which is why everyone thinks your kind seems so apt for said procreational activity. Sometimes the child would sit up there with you, sometimes it was just you and the soldier alone, listening to the sound of the machinery watching the stars go by. It was finally one day that you came up and sat in your chair to his side, him glancing behind him as you got comfortable while he set the ship to autopilot. “I found you an Alpha.” He spoke quietly. You two were always quiet in that room but this felt deeper, less encouraging. As an Omega it was hard enough to disobey the last order, you knew if you did it again your stomach would go from ill to unusable.

That was the only thing keeping you from crawling up at his feet and begging him to keep you, as pathetic as it sounded. “He’s a nice man from what I hear.” The bounty hunter continued the conversation seeing you had nothing you wanted to say. “His omega died of a natural virus from the planet. He has no children. He’s a gardener for the town food supply. _‘A pillar to his community’_.” He quotes almost scoffingly. “He’ll take care of you and give you a nice home.” You sat upright but still comfortable with your hands resting on each other upon your crossed legs. He’s been ignoring it, this feeling that comes around every time he mentions an Alpha, but he can sense it on the ship. You want to be mad at Din but if you had to pick any other option he was best. Why did the gods curse you with a blessing? 

“His name was something I couldn’t quite pronounce, but he told me to call him Arcturius. He’s a wise man and has no qualms with anything that would have made your price go down.” Your eyes shot a look at him and as if he could tell he turned to face you for the first time this whole conversation. “I’m not _selling_ you to him, _by the way._ ” His arms were low but his hands came up in a subtle sign of surrender. Though you knew what he meant, that he was simply giving you away (since you were not allowed to go free - or rather no other living creature would allow you to be considered free), the words still rattled the cavity of your chest. Shaking the heart nearly reformed inside. _‘I’m not selling you to him’_ was something you had wished him to say about every other Alpha he had gone to see beforehand, rather than after. 

After the event of his last list, he had collected two bounties not far from each other, gathered some information from a jedi woman named Ahsoka Tano, and had met with four Alpha’s. The first had too many Omega’s for himself, he didn’t respect the mating for life creed. The second was a fat unpleasant sort of fellow who over lavished those under his care to unhealthy and unsafe levels. The third would not let him see the people in his home, as if everyone was considered an insubordinate that was not to be spoken to. The house commons felt like a prison and was colorless. The fourth lived in a somewhat normal home and lifestyle but made Din feel like taking a cold shower afterwards from hearing about how he didn’t need to worry about your bond, fighting skills, or anything else. _“I’ll be sure to break those right out of her, don’t you worry.”_

Needless to say your master had reappeared to the ship with bloodied knuckles saying that he was no longer welcome on the planet anymore. Not all Alpha’s were bad, but most of the good ones were mated. There was the option of a non-Alpha but Din wanted to take you to your own kind, someone who would understand all that you need. Each of his previous contacts reminded him of a beastly group of creatures. _A greedy pack rat, a Hutt, a Shistavanen, an Amani._ These Alph’s were not these creatures but they sure as _haran_ acted like them. Maybe it was all just in Din’s head, but he thought that they looked a little like each beast too. This seemed like a gift of chance from the goddess Ω, and you knew by the fates that you had to accept it as such.

Despite your training and eating with him, he saw your body reverting to the one of little color and life. Your body would act on your subconscious so no matter what you told yourself, you couldn’t stop it. It came to the point where your Mandalorian had to give you vitamin shots every few days as you grew closer to the delivery date. You tried to push him away once and he finally grew tired. “You will sit and obey your command.” You said nothing, he had told you to do things before, but he had never once used his authority on you. He sighed as he saw you sit down, defeated, arm out awaiting your shot once more. He couldn’t understand it. Somehow he had gotten the ‘you’ back that he wanted, and he had found a suitable Alpha. Yet, you just looked like you were slowly dying.

As he placed a smudge of bacta over the pinprick he looked up at your face, gazing off into the distance, lost in thought. He knew that he only had a day or two until he reached the planet to give you away, but he couldn't leave you looking like this. As he placed this child in your cot with his favorite metal ball from him and favorite pebble from you, the beskar clad man closed and locked your door. He stood you up and you did with ease. He ushered you up the ladder and though you were confused you complied. Thinking you were going in the cockpit you waited in front of the door, but when he had climbed the ladder he walked you to the door on the other side that led to the bathroom. Quickly you looked to your arm, wondering if he needed to wash the non-existent wound.

He took your hand and led you into the bathroom. You stood in the room like a blurg in the headlights as he turned on the refresher. As the room began to steam his body came up to your body, you backed away until you were flush with the door. His arm reached past you to the lock that he switched, effectively caging you in. You gulped and he turned off the light. Now without your sense of smell and now sight, you had to rely on your hearing and touch. But all you could hear was the sound of the water in the corner of the room. “Strip.” His command made you jump, his voice closer than you expected making it seem almost loud in the deadly silent room. Slowly your arms moved to pull off your shirt and the skin your belly quivered as you felt fingers undoing the belt of your pants. _Gloveless_ hands, you realized as your heartbeat picked up indefinitely.

Once your shirt, pant’s, socks and shoes were all gone; all you had left was your neck blocker and your underwear. You gasped as you felt those calloused fingers dip in between the sides of the fabric of your core. They softly pulled lower and lower until you were able to remove your feet from them. You saw a soft flash of blue light as Mando pressed something on your neck guard. You felt it shrink away until it covered the bare minimum of your scent glands. You rolled your neck around a little at the new strange freedom, your nimble fingers tracing over the newly exposed skin before he took one hand in his own. Wobbly you followed in the direction he guided you to as the sound of water approached.

He was going to clean you in the refresher, you gathered. “No more rags, you're getting clean _everywhere_ ,” he spoke again. You still heard the sound of his voice modulator inside the helmet. You wondered why he had chosen to turn the light off if he was still covered other than his hands until he seemed to stop in your path, causing you to fumble into him as you had way back in the Cantina over half a year ago. You felt the water at first as it dropped against your back, rolling against the muscles of your back. Next you noticed the warmth coming from his body, and quite soon after the feeling of skin and hair. Quickly you stood up, a space between you two, but your hands were still on his forearms and vice versa. “I won’t be able to see you say anything. So one tap for ‘yes’, and three taps for ‘no’.” You took in the information but grew confused at what two taps would mean. As if he was waiting for you to catch up he spoke one last time with what sounded like hidden mischief in his voice, “and two taps for _‘slow down’_.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Almost 3,000 words of pure smut with a lil' fluff at the end. I AM BANGING OUT THE CHAPTERS TODAY, pat on my back. yeah it's not 4,000 but You can only write so much smut in one sitting okay? Hopefully there's no typos because I wont' be going over it for a while. Have fun, nsfw until the last paragraph.

"No more rags, you're getting clean _everywhere_ for your new owner." He spoke as if he could care less about the new owner, as if the alpha didn't even exist right now. Here in this moment it was just you and him and no one else.

The first thing you felt was his abdomen as it leaned on yours until you walked backwards into the wall of the shower. Then his bare legs as they spread your own just like when he first taught you to fight. But you had no intention of fighting him here. His hands released your arms only to reapply to your waist. For only a second did you believe his ploy for a wash as you felt the soap apply to your skin. Just a swipe or two before his hands took the place of a rag as they trailed all over the stretch of your hot skin. Calloused fingers created bubbles that popped across the nerves of your body. Up your stomach and breasts, paying special attention to the nipples that were always trying to make an entrance in your tight shirt.

Leaving a pinch or two that caused you to gasp as he palms massaged them a moment. Strong hands roaming up your neck as they brushed over the scent blockers, your lungs fluttered at the feeling of his hands on such an intimate area, your neck wasn’t even exposed to beta’s. Since you presented, the whole of it had been covered. You couldn’t see anything anyways but your eyelids finally fluttered shut as you felt his body press against your to run his hands across your shoulder blades. Dull fingernails running down your back would have made you moan such sweet sounds as your slick body rubbed against his.

A whine would have left your lips as you felt his body separate from yours until you felt his hands on the curve of your ass. Rubbing into the tense muscle he took care in cleaning it properly. His long fingers running across the width of your thighs, avoiding the place in such growing need of him, smoothly cleaning your knees and calves. “Raise your right foot.” You placed your hands against the texture of the wall as you leaned back. Mando’s hand gripped your ankle and he made sure to clean every crevice of you. You repeated the pattern on the other leg and you were finally able to catch your breath while the water washed the suds off you. 

You heard some semi liquid item fall into his hand behind you as he commanded you to rinse your hair. When his hands landed on your scalp the air completely left your lungs. His soldier fingers expertly weaved through your hair with the soap for it, lightly scratching your skin in a lulling motion. Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head as he worked through all of your hair and you had had to curl your arms against your chest as the front of you leaned into the wall, crossing your legs together so tight they nearly created friction. The friction you needed more and more. He rinsed your hair with the removable ‘fresher head and when all was still he heard your shaky breath. His expert ears didn’t miss a beat as he knew what those sounds meant.

You felt his hand again as he turned you around. You opened your eyes only to see blackness. His hand held your forearm again so you could answer his question. “Are you alright so far?” You nodded with a hint of ecstasy in your eyes but remembered that he couldn't see you so you tapped his forearm once. “Are you going into heat?” He asked, and you wondered why he would ask you that. Especially since you were still unbroken, but as you gathered your senses a moment you realized there was a hint of it’s symptoms. But that could only mean one thing? You approached his body and felt something hard and firm that certainly wasn’t yours. You gasped and realized that you were being affected by his ‘rutt’ in a sense. Alpha or not his sex hormones would affect you and they were certainly doing a strong job. You tapped his arm once, and he was quiet a second.

“Do you need me to help you at all?” He asked tentatively. He knew he could not mate you but he was unsure, because of your biology, if you had the ability to take care of such matters on your own. You didn’t know. Mated Omega’s were not on your planet, they were wherever their mated Alpha was. They had not instructed you on anything but that didn't mean you weren’t capable, it just meant that you were at the mercy of your mate. And you were certainly at your bounty hunters mercy. He waited on almost bated breath that hitched when you tapped once more. Before you knew what was happening you were against the wall again as he spread your legs. You heard something metal tap the ground and he spoke one last time. “If you turn on the light I will have to kill you.” Doing anything to make him stop was the furthest thing from your mind but he squeezed your thighs tighter as he spoke with grave seriousness.

“ _Do you understand,_ Mesh’la?” You had to catch your breath but you tapped his hand once in agreement. The next thing you knew there was pressure against your sensitive clit and a body between your legs. As you gripped his hands for some sense of grounding you felt his tongue on your folds. Forget breathing erratically, you weren’t even sure that you were breathing at all. Soft strokes came across your core and you wanted to cry out in pleasure, your lungs worked over time as he began to enter you with his tongue, that sinful tongue worked harder than it ever had with you as it alone nearly drove you to what felt like the edge of a cliff. It switched between your hole and your clit with expert ability and you felt his hand guide one of yours to his head, seeing as he would need that hand for this. Your fingers gripped the first thing they felt which happened to be a section of thick wet curls

Your eyes shot open in realizing what he had done with you, he wasn’t wearing his helmet. The gravity of the situation made your stomach turn in all sorts of ways as his thumb began swirling over your clit while his mouth took over sucking and licking and entering and all sorts of sordid things that made your legs wobbly and weak. He heard as your breath started getting lighter and faster and he felt your pulse tight below his hand in your femoral artery in your leg. You weren’t certain but you could damn near feel a smile on his patchy cheeks as they scraped across the softest part of your inner thighs. You felt something change, something pull tight in your core and you wanted to warn him. You tapped twice on his hand but it seemed like he ignored it. You patted his hand twice with more of your fingers as your legs spread unconsciously. 

But Din knew what was going on and he wanted to make sure you were fully taken care of, this was something he knew he could do. Ignoring your taps to slow down he only increased his work as he heard your breath stop as all the muscles in your body tensed. A wave crashing over all of your nerves as you gasped out, unable to scream. He did not pull away until his tongue had cleaned up everything that you had to give him. Which as he learned, was a lot more than others, but all the better for him who craved it enough to almost try again, but he felt your body begin to slump against the wall, barely able to stand. He came to his full height as you limply let go of his hair, holding your body up for you. “Oh no, we’re not getting tired yet.” Hi voice free of the modulator was just as deep and sultry but all the more smooth as honey and hot as hell without the crackle and wall of distance. The vibrations of his bass made your sternum vibrate alongside it. 

“I’m going to make sure you’re so tired, you sleep the rest of the trip.” You didn’t want to test him. You may be an Omega but he was the best at his job, whatever it may be. You were already worn out when you felt his chest press you into the wall again to help keep you standing in place of his dominant hand once more. Said hand came down to your recovering center. Feeling the wetness you were already creating once more at the feeling of his body against yours, igniting every nerve on your skin. His firm straight nose turned yours to the side as your hot cheek landed on the cold material of the wall, gasping again when you felt worn yet soft lips kiss along a pulse point near your jaw. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders. He was so close, so close to your scent gland.

A single finger soon moved to your whole and though you wanted nothing more to be filled it felt as if the one digit was stretching you out like crazy. You didn’t know how you were supposed to please whoever your mate ended up being if you had a hard time with this. You heard a soft hiss come from him as your nails dug into his skin when he began moving within you. Starting slow the pump of his middle finger soon became a feeling you needed to chase. As your hips reacted in movement along with his finger he found a way to squeeze another in there. His lips and teeth along your neck, one hand on your ass while the arm warmed part of your back, pressing you into his own hips and hand. It was driving you over the edge again but after your flood over took you you only had a second of recover where you heard him take his fingers and take them into his mouth. Cleaning them once before reentry, before you resized again.

He was back on you in a second, using his mouth all over your body, using all his will power not to cover you in marks and bruises that this new alpha would be sure to find, not to fill your cunt with his own impossibly hard dick and rail you against the wall so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk until it was time and breed you so full of pups you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself, not to open his mouth and tell you all the dirty things he’d dreamt of doing to you, of all the ways he’s wanted to take you, to please you, to conquer you. To tell you all the dirty things you make him think when you walk around with those tits bouncing in your little white shirt. Your long hair in the perfect little braid to pull as he took you from behind like an animal as you were all presented for him. Ass in the air, chest on the bed, lips spread and dripping; begging for him with that voice he wanted to hear so ridiculously bad. 

His hips were now grinding against his hand to get some relief for himself. Finally you came a third time and you had to tap him twice to tell him that you could handle no more. You wanted to rest, you needed to rest, but something in your body wouldn’t let you. It was still reacting to his own throbbing cock and as he removed his hand from your shaking legs you got onto your own knees. He was about to lean down to make sure that you were okay but you had to end his suffering to be able to sleep. It was in your nature. And you knew he would not mate you so you did the only other option. Before his hands could get to you you wrapped your hands around his straining cock. You heard a body melting grunt escape his clenched teeth. His hands landed in your hair with a ferocious grip.

He wanted you to stop, he needed you to stop. If you crossed this line he didn’t know if he could come back from it. But he couldn’t. Your hands moved with some skill that felt like instinct and although the water of the shower helped you added warm spit to your hands. At hearing the sounds from your owner your core sprung up again, your smile hidden in the dark as the spark came back to your color. “ _Mesh’la_ . .” He called out. You could tell he was restraining himself and you wouldn’t have that. You were here to please your master, that was equated to obedience in the eyes of the Omega culture. You moved your lips to his core just as he did. You kissed his lower belly first and felt his cock jump in your hands. You kissed his hips softly, feeling the tense firm flesh. You kissed his upper legs as the muscles twitched under your feather light lips.

And finally, thank the gods finally, landed your lips on the tip of his dick. “Ah, _Cyar’ika_.” The sound of praise heavy in his voice, nearly as heavy as the deep shuddering breathes you heard him taking. Licking your lips once you followed these millennia old instincts as you wrapped them around his form, being sure to avoid your teeth touching at all other than a soft yet tantalizing scrape that made him swear out in his native language. Words you had not yet learned, but by his sounds you knew they were very very naughty. His hands tangled in your hair which made your throat loosen up for him to fully sheath himself in one quick thrust. Which was a good thing, he was far and beyond larger than you would have expected, far and above bigger than you thought you could ever take. But as if by knowing his need your body accommodated for him.

He soon began guiding your head in slow cautious movement at 1st and you moved your own hands out of the way to grip his pert perfect ass that clenched and relaxed under his ministrations with one and to softly fondle his balls in the other. A string of words that sounded like some kind of prayer left your Mandalorians mouth as he grew closer to the edge and as if you could sense it all you felt closer to your own. As he began to speed up, the warm water running down his body, you moved your hand from his balls because you couldn’t keep up with the strength of his thrusts, you could only imagine how even at this soft pace he would have you beyond wrecked. 

_‘Fucking a mandalorian is not for the faint of heart’_ , you thought to yourself as you moved your free hand to his abs, you could feel that they may not be hard to the touch but the flexing under the only soft skin he had felt comforting to you. A couple more thrust and you heard the word **_‘Ner’_ **slip from his lips in a possessive growl. That word you did know, and although you’d have to chalk it up to a sweet nothing, the idea made you finally release in anticipation. As you did, your throat contracted around him and he finally let loose with a short low roar of release. His breathing was shuddered and harsh as he leaned one arm on the wall, leaving the other in your hair. As he pulled out he didn’t even have to ask as he heard you swallow, drinking in some of the shower water to clean your face and tongue. 

How he wished he could have seen you then, see how you looked taking his cock in your mouth so well for him. See you cum on his tongue, his fingers, at the very thought of pleasing him. He collected you in his arms as you nearly fell asleep on his shoulder. A soft chuckle rumbled across his chest as he began to regain his breathing. “ _Gar Mesh’la, Cyar’ika_ ”, he said as if you would be the death of him while he smoothed down your hair again. When he was certain that the two of you were cleaned he used a towel to dry you both off and he carried you in a standing position, pressed tightly against his body, through the other doors that led to his bedroom. It was also pitch black and the sheets felt a little cold after your interaction. You spread out a little and realized that you’d never had so much room all to yourself before. He smiled at you and pulled the covers over your body, even if you couldn’t see it. “Rest, Mesh’la” he commanded once more. The last thing you felt before fading to a deep and heavy sleep was his forehead pressing against your once in a quick, soft, pat before he left you alone in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shared forehead pat like that (usually done with a helmet on) is considered a very intimate act for the Mandalorian culture. Just to make you even more sad/in love. *I'm not crying, you're crying; actually I am crying, we're all crying and that's okay*


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter (well it's almost 3,000 words). I hadn't written anything for days and I have to get up at the butt crack of dawn for work so I can't keep writing beyond what I've got but I can't leave y'all hanging. Hope you like it! A little less of star wars and more of your species here but this is probably all you'll get of 'your kind' and then we go back to star wars-y stuff. :)  
> Thank you guys. Seriously. I did not expect this to blow up, like at all. I get that my other writing was considerably shoddy in comparison as it was training writing, but like, WOW! Nearly 5,000 hits?! 265 Kudos?! 48 book marks?! Like?? 48 people want to be kept up to date about something I made??? AH! It's just really exciting and I couldn't have done it without you all.  
> I'll edit and add more tomorrow, I just couldn't wait.
> 
> Also, note. I kind of imagined this guy to look like Akobel from S12 SPN mixed with Brock O'hurn and Liam Neeson of any age for his voice. I have no fucking idea why. But I left what I could vague so you do what you like with it. :)

True to his word, You didn’t wake up until you heard the sound of the razor crest begin it’s landing cycle. Still in a haze of lust you didn’t realize what was actually happening. You stretched out across the fabric of the bed. Your hair in an array around you as you let out a contented sigh of feeling damn near complete. After your moan and stretch and sigh you melted into the fabric one last time before you heard a familiar squeal. Holding the sheet over your breast a moment you looked at the end of the bed where a small green hand could be seen reaching upward. Fingers straining their hardest to find something he could use to get to you. You would have laughed at the tiny paw had you any sound.

You clicked a couple of times for him to see that he could approach the other side, one little green ear coming around the side of the bed you sounded from. Little legs waddling fast enough that he once again tripped over the robe bottom and landed on the steel ground. You made a silent cooing as you picked up his little limbs. You held him against your chest again and rocked him softly as you aided in quieting the cries. He looked up at you with big brown eyes as he sucked on your pointer finger like a pacifier while your other arm held him to you. His three little fingers wrapping around your own while his other hand toyed around with some of your hair. You let out an airy giggle and imagined yourself humming to him.

He smiled against your finger and looked up at you like you hung both moons of Tatooine and all of it’s stars. You could have died right there and been a happy Omega, if only a cough hadn’t pulled you from this dream of a moment. Striking eyes looking up into the visor who’s sound called out to you. At some time he must have landed without your knowledge. He saw the heavenly glow. As a Mandalorian, Din had never believed in an afterlife where people can be with their loved ones. The _Manda_ would simply consume you as you became a part of the rest of the Mandalorians. But with the sight of you in the light this time, naked in his bed, glowing like a solar fire, holding his _ad_ , like he was your own whom you loved more than life itself; this made him wish more than anything for such a possibility.

“Hand me the _ad’ika_ ,” He placed his hands open slightly as he approached the edge of the bed, afraid that if he came any closer his body would make a decision that he couldn’t accept any more. “You need to dress,” he spoke again after your smiling form had handed over the pup to his _Buir_ softly. His words sounded like they hurt him to say and your smile began to fade as your eyebrows drew together in confusion at his pain. _Was he upset that you two had been intimate?_ “The Alpha will be here to meet you soon.” That look that fell upon your face, only a moment before you obeyed robotically, tore open the skin of the soldier's chest, exposing the soft flesh of his heart. A look of utter betrayal,a face that seemed like the gravity had just readjusted on you ship mid-voyage and you were finally being thrown into the steel floor. But the silent (more so that normal), emotionless, movements after; so devoid of any life, any joy, any spark (that spark that made him want you in the first place) - that was what struck the wound deep within him.

You dressed yourself and although you did not push away his movements to help, you did not acknowledge them either. You had completely shut yourself down at this point. _I mean, I knew this was coming for what? Months?_ You scoffed at yourself every time you felt your heart come up your throat in a near sob. But that didn’t stop the swelling, fluttering pain at losing what had been your home for a year’s cycle. It was hardest on Din as he set the child on his bed to braid your hair one last time. Although he had rushed you to dress, he seemed to be savoring the moment. He tried his hand poorly at small talk again. He may have even tried to be encouraging but you didn’t listen as you stood straight, facing away from him.

“He will come to meet you, if you approve of him and he of you, then I will go see the land to make sure that it is safe and suitable.” Leather gloved hands finished off the braid as the hair thumped against your back after leaving his grip. The room was quiet, even the child knew something was going on and he watched, his body still as his hands held the fabric of the sheets below him, his eyes darting between you two. The air was thick with pregnant silence. He wanted to tell you everything he felt about you But was he supposed to tell you to forgo your life and your purpose and your own creed to traverse the galaxy with him as he sought the same type of home for the child? To hunt and fight and live like him?

You wanted to turn around and kneel at his feet. Hold the fabric of his tunic tight in your fingers as you begged to stay. Promising that you would do or be anything that he wanted. You would disappear into the steel work if he needed, or you would learn to fight so well that you could take down armies for him and the child. Or you would be anything and all inbetween. But you knew that it was too late, once your owner made up his mind about something, he went through with it till the very end. If only you knew how far from made up his mind truly was. You heard the sound of his breath from the modulator as if he had opened his mouth to finally speak to your still turned form, but a sharp beep cut him off. 

He turned to exit, the doors staying open as you saw him rooms away in the cockpit as he answered someone and pressed the button to open the Razor crest ramp. “He’s here”, the bounty hunter spoke from the entrance to the lower deck. Your eyes stayed shut as you turned to go below with him. He began the decline and you heard the sweet whine of the child. Turning to look you saw his outstretched hands again as he sat lumpishly in maroon fabric below him. A somber, damn near heartbreaking smile graced half of your face as you walked back to pick him up. Holding him tighter than you ever had before against you, you turned to go down the ladder. _Yeah, I won’t leave you behind buddy._

Half way down the ladder you heard speaking. That of your Mandalorian and the voice of an Alpha. You froze a moment, your body reacting to it in a strange way. This was the first time you had heard and alpha’s voice in person. The others Mando had not let you meet because all of the places seemed suspicious, but considering this man had already had a Mate once, he assumed he would be more sensible. And he was right. As you finally came to the floor the voice sounded seasoned, wise, a little aged for your virile body but still full of commanding power you felt yourself melt under. After looking at the pup in your arms one last time, as if his eyes would give you some kind of strength, you dared yourself to see the stranger.

Looking to the end of the Razor crest, you saw your commanding officer, standing intimidatingly at the edge as he looked down at his business partner who was at the bottom of the ramp, not entering into Mando’s territory just yet, especially with his family inside. As an Alpha, this Arcturius, knew better. Step by slow step you came closer to the edge to see. He had long dirty blonde, almost a strawberry blonde hair, that went to his shoulders. That was already a calming sign. The longer an Alpha's hair was, the less likely they were to engage in unprovoked war and violence. It was dangerous to have long hair in a fight so the violent type would often keep their hair shorter. A moppy cut would have been what a mate your age and safety status would have. His longer hair showed just how much more weathered and aged he was than you.

Round, gold rimmed glasses sat low on his nose as if he didn’t need them for anything other than details. A regal, strong nose, jaw and neck. Actually his whole body showed power and strength that rivaled Mando’s even with the armor. The man reminded you of the warrior K'Kruhk, or an earthly lion, or something of the like. A small patch of hair at the base of his chin which looked as if it was only there because he couldn’t see it past his large prominent nose. He was in clean cut clothes. A white bishop sleeve like shirt laced up the front with string up to the top with a pressed collar. Plain, light brown trousers and gardener's belt. Boots like your own only more worn from work. Despite your slow and hidden prowl in approach, the Alpha stood up straight and closed his mouth at your close range. Forgetting that although you could not smell him, he could probably still smell you.

Mando turned to see you a few steps behind him. “Approach," his arm ushered you to the spot near him. As you came to his side, still rocking the child, you looked at the Alpha in strange nostalgia. This was the first time you had seen the Male leader of your species and yet it felt like you had met before. Like it was only natural to be here in his presence. He was calm and collected. He seemed somewhat happy to see you, but he felt more like a clan leader than a mate. You wondered if your bonding would get in the way of this. Or if his previous bond was doing something to stop you? Arcturius in your language meant star charter, and despite his strong body, that was what he seemed born to do, all the way down to the bookish way he held himself, different from the man you had grown attatched to on this trip. When he finally spoke though, Din could smell the waves of scent coming off you in desire to fulfill your duties.

He spoke only after holding his arms out to you, silently asking you to come forward. Although you felt compelled to obey, you were still owned in a sense by the Mandalorian, and you were hesitant of strangers and Alpha’s. “Go on,” the beskar man quietly encouraged. You looked at him a while as you took slow steps to approach the Male before you. He smiled softly and kindly, despite your lack of trust. “Is the little one hers?” he called out, not worried by the idea of caring for someone else’s pup. He spoke to your owner before speaking to you as was the practice of showing respect to the other alpha of the situation. “No, he is mine.” He responded. The blonde’s eyes never left your form since you had arrived on the scene and as you approached his open arms you saw they were a wonderful shade of green that reminds you of the wildflower fields of your home planet. Actually a lot of him did. His hair reminded you of the worshipped sun, his warm bronze skin of the sands of the shores of the lakes and rivers, his strong body like the tall rocky mountain ranges. You never realized how much your species could give you the feeling of home with only knowing them a moment.

He looked at the white scars on your nose, he'd been informed of your fight and his heart hurt for you at ghe loss of such a prominent part of your being. He saw the gorgeous and tempting length of hair that was tightly wound into a braid that showed your loyalty, cleanliness, and stature, but lively as it always tried to burst free. He saw your emotive eyes that gave away just as much as your scent. Strong and determined, sweet and cooling, like the breeze of the ocean. This was a scent he related to, yes, but he knew that each piece of your scent was displaying yoir thoughts and emotions. He felt how unsure you were, your calling to return to your Mandalorian. How you wanted to be with him for safety biologically but you wanted to be with your master emotionally. He knew of your bond from the soldier but only now couls he smell just how deep it was and in what ways you had bonded.

Your steps were smooth and quiet and your head turned like a cat as you looked him over. When you were within a few feet, at the very base of the ramp but still on the territory of it’s metal strip, you stilled. “Hello darling.” He spoke softly. He knew that the bounty hunter had trained you to make some regions despite your upbringing telling you otherwise and he knew that in this moment he wanted you to know that you held some authority deapite what his body wantwd to do to you. Although you could not smell him, his posture, voice, and behavior, were all very fatherly, almost grandfather like. The man was under double your age but you could tell he was older than your master. But, you assumed, older was safer, tame. You stood still a moment, your legs spread only a little, your bottom leaning back and out as your neck craned and the soldier questioned him. “What is she doing?” Arcturius kept his eyes softly on you as he still spoke to the hunter. “She is presenting, waiting for me to inspect her, to strip her and look her over to see if I want to mate her, but I have no need to do such actions in so public a place. She needs your permission to inspect me as well, you seem to have given her a taste of freedom and she is asking for it again.” Mando blushed under his beskar at the thought and grew a little tense as his mind seemed to entertain the idea he didn't even want to consider.

“Is that going to be a _problem_ ?” Your master spoke in an almost challenging tone. You could imagine his hand now resting on his blaster. “No. It will not be here. She is allowed to make her own choices on my land.” Leather fingers dropped from their weapon ready seat and his black visor looked at you staring at the Alpha. “ ** _Cyar’ika_ ** ,” your ears perked up at the sound of your title and you turned to look at your master. The Alpha taking immediate notice of how you were already given a name rather than still being addressed by your title. He knew then that you could be called by nothing something else and he tasted the name on his tongue attempting to pronounce it properly and with respect. There was a reason your kind was not given a name until they were mated and only by their mate. Because the name branded you to who ever named you. “Bring me the _ad’ika_.” His hands out like moments earlier. You obeyed immediately and handed him the child before returning to your place from before. This action being his words of approval at your request to explore. You stepped off the ramp and circled the man a few times in a strange, animal like fashion. He stood still until you had stopped in front of him. Your hand coming up to the pulsing scar on his neck of his mate’s teeth imprint. Your hands gingerly felt the scar and instinct made you want to pull away, knowing he was marked. Here you were supposed to scent him, you held your fingers nimbly against the other side of his neck where it was not claimed, where you would have to leave your mark if he chose to mate you, and you leaned into his scent gland. You couldn't smell his pheromones as an Omega should and it felt ofmdd. As if you were faking such a revelaing paet of the greeting. But you could smell the hot sweat that ran down his neck, the earthy smell of soil and plants, and the soft scemt of sandalwood soap.

Had you the same sense of smell you’d have smelled how faint her scent was on him, a sign of her death. In an instant his hand came up and held your throat still. You had no fear as this was the way of first contact but the bounty hunter already had the child in his carriage and his hand on his gun in the second it took for Arcturius’ fingers to wrap around your throat. The Alpha tilted your head to the side to expose your neck a little and he used his other hand to pull down your turtle neck. With the flick of his wrist, he unclasped the scent blocker from your skin and breathed in deeply at the sensitive, sacred place, where your scent gland hid under your skin. Although you had no sense of danger from the Alpha, you felt more naked without it than you had since it had been applied to your flesh when you left γη των ωμέγα. 

“Yes, she is fresh." He spoke, still tantalizingly close to your neck, calloused fingers still on your throat in a safe but not uncomfortable grip. “Young, the 2nd from a litter of roughly 5, all Omega’s, pure bred so no lineage of disease.” On the rare occasion that an Alpha or Omega had successfully reproduced with a different species, the child always carried disease and crippling bodily problems until they did which was incredibly young. Most never even came of age and those that did often had their bones crumbling in their body. Your DNA and any other species’ mixed like oil and water. You would need a very strong (not eventually strong, but strong from the womb) type of creature to make any living thing that did not curse the day he was born.

“She likes the water - it tends to linger on her skin, and butter on most of her foods and to eat fruit. She is curious and kind hearted, there is no scent of malice.” Din was impressed at how much one man could tell from just your scent, but he grew nervous at the possibility of him noticing - “She has been touched.” _That_. It was silent for a moment as both Mando and you had been caught with our hand in their proverbial cookie jar. “It makes no matter to me.” He finally spoke, sounding truthful. “Really?” Din asked, his own curiosity spiking. Finally he let go of you and your body felt cold in the springtime sunshine without him. You felt your stomach lurch in trying to bring you back to him. 

“Yes, it makes no matter to me.” He reiterated stepping back to be near his droid. Arcturius knew better than to bring another Alpha or Omega to the 1st meeting. “Come, we shall see my home.” The Mandalorian stepped only a few paces from his original spot as he changed the request. “She stays, I need to make sure my child stays out of trouble. I will go in her place.” The man nodded, happy to comply and help in any way. You finally drew your eyes from the Alpha stepping further away from you to your master at your side. He looked at you through the visor and although your look was hazy from your pheromones and hormones coming back down to the planet, he felt like you had locked eyes. “I will be back. Stay safe, protect the child.” He commanded. You nodded and the ghost of a smile fell on your lips as you patted your lower abdomen twice. As he left, the Razor crest ramp was closed with the sight of you next to the kid in his orbital crib.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOHOO! LAST ONE! It's over 5,600 words. Whew. Alright. I was not in the mood for writing but I was in the mood for getting things done. Let me know if it stinks I'll go over it again. There's a lot going on in this one chapter because I didn't want to split it up. Warnings: gore first section, gore second section, smut third section, fluff fourth section. Hopefully y'all like it. Y'all came after my Alpha boy but he was just a good man lol, don't worry, it ends exactly how you want it to. I'm gonna try to translate all the Mand'oa.

Once Mando was certain that the opening had been locked tight he hopped onto the flat cruiser that the Alpha had brought in order to come the distance to see you. The wind slid right over his beskar and the sandy soil rippled under the hovering vehicle. It was about 20 minutes to a half hour before they finally arrived at a large piece of property with wooden fences about 5 feet tall. A small shiver ran down the Soldiers back in remembrance of the prison like home he'd viewed before. The large iron gates opened upon entry but beside there he saw a small door that had people exiting and coming in as they pleased. 

"The fences are for my people's safety, they define our land. There are quite a few Omegas here that are not mated anymore." The metal helmet turned to look at Arcturius as his green eyes looked at the security measures in pride. "Everyone here has access to leave at any time of day or night. The fences are not ideal against an attack but enough to show that if they cross that line we have every to kill whoever does us harm." His voice was in complete calm. As they drove up to the home on the center of the property that had what looked to be a telescope coming out of the center, the Mandalorian saw about 15 women and about 10 men of all varying ages. As well as about 5 different Children, young enough to have not presented yet.

"I need to speak with you about the Omega before she comes to stay here." Din spoke to the Alpha as he began strolling one of the fields after exiting the cruiser. His eyes behind his glasses looked over the many acres and fields, each family seemed to have their own to tend as they wished but he saw many trading and working on each other. It was like a small clan and every one seemed safe and not unhappy. Children chased a loth-cat across a flower field afar ways off. Some people tended animals for Milk and meat and furs. Some renewed to gardens for food and cotton. " _Cyar'ika_?" The Man tried the name on his tongue again, still watching over the edges of his territory. Din felt his skin prickle under the scruff of his tunic at someone calling her such a name but he realized that that is what she would be known as here because of his stupidity in giving her a name before she was mated.

The Mandalorian turned from his observations back to Arcturius, _'Lion of the star's’_ he found out from another Alpha on the premises, also marked. “I need you to understand that since she is bonded it will most likely be a hard transition at first.” The blonde let out a small chuckle as if the bounty hunter beside him had something obviously false, making him feel belittled in a way the Alpha had certainly not intended. “It is more than bonding, _Mr_ ?” “Mando, just . . . _Mando_.” He answered quickly. The tall broad man finally stopped strolling as they stood at the top of the hill in the center of the land and looked at him, nodding in acknowledgement. 

“Well, _Mando_ ; despite what you’ve heard about me, I do not consider myself to be a smart man. There is always so much to learn. But despite not being a smart man, I know what _love_ is.” Din looked at him slackjaw under his helmet and stopped still in his tracks as he took in the information. You - _It couldn’t be_. He looked to the older alpha. Though he was shaped like a man, there was something about him that reminded him of a wise aged creature also. Something that made him want to trust his words despite knowing him so little.

They traveled down the loose gravel again as he was leading him to one of the homes for a warm lunch. The Alpha hummed in understanding, he's smelled every hint and change of the strangers emotions. He knew exactly what he was thinking with every calculated word the both of them had said. Dins scent was full of thought and decision making. When finally he made a noise it was to clear his throat, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the conversation topic that he was about to bring up only to distract from the latter. “I would like to ask that you could reach out to me after the first mating, I’d like to check on her and make sure she is alright.” The man looked at Din through his spectacles a moment before turning back to the approaching home before him. His air was calm and put the Mandalorian at ease, until he spoke again. 

“She won’t be mated here, you needn't worry.” It was the bounty hunters turn to look at the stranger. He stilled his steps before the entrance of the house. Part of him, a side he tried in vain to subdue, was ecstatic that no other man would pollute his Cyar’ika. But with a drop in his heart he realized that she would never get to know what it would be like to sing, or to laugh, to be mated physically and emotionally or have that spirit connection that is supposed to come with, to have pups, etc. You would essentially be a beloved coworker and that’s all. His own spirit hurt at the idea but he had caused this mess and this was the safest option for you. 

He looked around and saw many other women and a few men working and tending the land. They seemed content, they were not upset with their work in any way, and they enjoyed the company of the others around them. But when the Alpha had told him that they were all either beta’s; species of his kind that had lost their mates for some reason, who had never presented, or who were unable to do the task of their biology for any reason; Din saw the lack of a spark in each and every one of them.

He didn't know if he could leave you like that. As if fate decided to take a hand against his hesitation, a blaster shot fired with a scream of response. Leather gloves gripped his own weapon in its holster as he and the others around him searched the area for the offender. Finally his eyes locked onto a one armed lizard-like creature wearing a bloodstained floral uniform. **"Where is she?!"** The yellow-green alien called out. Din recognized him in an instant as the one from the lake. Here he had a new crew with him, at least five times the amount he had brought with him the last time in addition to himself. Armed to the hilt with weapons as they grunted and slithered and slicked their tongues out. Eyelids closing one at a time to keep constant watch at the number of creatures surrounding them.

The Alpha could hear a growl leave the pit of his friends throat and sensed that this villain was already known to him. "I know this _besom_ ." Din ground out, his fighting stance coming to fruition. He took the fact that this creature would dare _jukadir_ you again as a _takisir._ Brandishing his weapons he heard the whirr up with energy, the Alpha beside him grabbing his pitchfork, a pathetic excuse against a blaster but the warrior in Mando sensed he knew how to use it better than what was to be expected. “No, this is my fight, I want no harm to come to your people. They don’t deserve that.” He tried to talk the man out of possibly sacrificing his life for you and the Mandalorian himself. But the blonde looked at him seriously before explaining, “Your Cyar’ika is one of us and she has chosen you, that makes you one of us; and we protect our own. His arm came out and the soldier turned to grip his open palm in a warriors agreement. " _Oya."_ The Mandalorian spoke, the blonde didn't need to speak Mand'oa to know what that meant as he nodded in agreement, both jumping into the oncoming fray.

Arcturius made a specific whistle and his people stepped in a circle around the enemies but far enough away for him to start the war. With a strong javelin-like throw with pitchfork crossed the stretch of land and made a horrible squelching noise as it landed in one of the creature's legs in the time it took to breathe. He cried out in agony and shock as the deep purple blood began the start of the fight. The scaled creatures may have had the high ground in terms of weaponry and experience, but the clan had numbers, land, and a will to live that could count all against them as naught. The group cried out in a fearsome sort of sound that sounded neither human nor animal and for only a second did the soldier wonder if you would make the same battle cry one day.

Quickly he was in the fighters fray with the others. Weapons blasted, farm equipment spiked through skin, hair was pulled tight as heads were thrown. Claws slashed against skin and teeth bared against the foreigners skin. In the heat of the battle Din was able to aid in taking down three with various tactics when his helmet caught sight of the ring leader slipping back out of the fence line. The creature yelled into a communicator on his wrist in anger and panic. _“Dank Ferrik,_ **_Quiquegh_ ** _, I’m running out to you now, we’re losing out here, kriffing_ **_fast_ ** _. Have you finished searching the ship?!”_ The blood ran from the Mandalorians body making him feel cold. He didn’t need to know whatever the communication mumbled back, the sickening smile of broken and twisted teeth was enough to show they had found you.

As if Arcturius had known that something was amuck he looked to the Mandalorian. The bounty hunter looked to him, his scent telling him exactly what was going on. As the Alpha tore a limb right off of a body, flesh stringing around and movements going limp; he nodded in understanding. **_“Go, my brother! Take care!”_ ** He called over the sound of the enemies screaming out and the sound of tools clashing with blaster shots. **“Thank you,** **_Ori’vod_ ** **. You have fought at my side and I will not forget this.”** The beskar clad man called back before he jumped over an alien diving for him. Quickly he made it through the thinning number of warriors and over the fence where he saw the leader trailing through the sandy soil and rocks to get to the ship on foot. His webbed feet making it easier to glide over the loose soil than heavy boots, but the Mandalorians drive to get to you pushed him harder than he thought possible.

As they could see the ship in the distance the creature heard the sound of his own worst nightmare, or what Din was certain he would be to him, gaining on his slinking body. The creature did what he could to speed up and once he got to the ramp, the other two guarding the outside came up to lock it after seeing a Mandalorian approaching. The ring leader hardly got in but he took a breath as the ship was near locked up. As the panel was coming to a close however, two leather hands gripped the separate ends of the opening. Grunting could be heard in between the sounds of blaster shots aimed at his hands as Mando slowly but surely ripped open the end of his ship enough for his body to come into. The blaster shots had hit a few of the ship circuits making the light flash and flicker as sparks flew around.

The blaster shots hurt like hell as they shot against the beskar at so close a range but his fluid movements were fast enough to shove one into the carbonite freezer. As the hiss of the machine, the smoke of the chemical, and the flashing lights of the ship surrounded the men, leather hands gripped the beskar spear and pierced it right through the skull of the other guard, the tip coming right through his eyeball as his limbs sputtered a moment like a short-circuited droid. The leader's terrified breathing was the only thing one could hear aside from the occasional fizz of a shot wire. The lights came on and off and his eyelids blinked one at a time as his eyes shot at different sections of the room from each other. All four hands holding a ready blaster. He turned this way and that, but the last thing he saw was the barrel of Din’s gun right between his eyes before his two brains became wallpaper.

The soldier let out a heavy breath as he thought the worst was finally over. He heard a worried coo come from behind him and as the fog of the machine finally cleared he saw the door to your cot closed. When he went to open it however he saw your handprint made in blood. He paused only a second before opening the cot to see the child, huddled inside nearly buried in multiple blankets. “Hey, kid.” Mando whispered a second as he checked him over quickly. “Where’s your _Buir_?” he asked. A soft creak of metal sounded above him made by something far larger than him or you. He hushed the child softly and hid him amongst the blankets again before sealing the cot where you had hidden him again. In a moment of panic he realized you must have sacrificed yourself to keep the pup safe.

As he climbed the ladder he heard shuffling and the cockpit door would not open for him. He waited a second as the rage flooded his body at the vile aliens that he was sick of. _“I can kill you fast . . . or I can kill you slowly. The harder you make it on me, the less mercy I’ll have.”_ From the other side of the door you heard your _alor_ , the territorial growl in his throat spiking something in you stronger than the fear of the monster who had your clothes already half torn off because of the tears his claws created. He had you in two of his arms as the others held a blaster to the door and held your braid like a leash. The alien looked like a Kadas'sa'Nikto aside from the extra limbs and tail and even spoke some of the same language when he cursed and your owner.

“Hard it is,” Mando spoke through the metal. There was a moment so silent you were certain that your captor wasn’t breathing, before a rough kick split the doors open enough for him to squeeze through. The creature tried to take a shot at him but your bloody hand escaped his grip and came up to the open wound you gripped tight on the opening, tearing open a larger gash down his shoulder onto his pecs. He screamed out and by the time his head came back down, your _runi_ had his beskar spear pulling against the man’s throat as the creature flailed like a fish out of water. Choking sounds came from him as the violet blood left his wound slower and slower. Until finally he stopped breathing. 

Din tossed the body outside the cockpit opening before looking at you. All you could see was his visor but by his stance you could guess his eyes were wild. “ _Haar'chak_ ” he swore out of breath. “Cyar’ika . . . are-are you alright?” He saw the small wounds made by claws but you seemed relatively unharmed. That is until he saw your scent gland. It had been pierced by the aliens talon. “ **_Kriff_ ** . . .” _That’s why it smelled so strong._ “ _Mesh’la_ ,” his voice sounded like it belonged in a bedroom, not in a bloodstained cockpit. He took a step forward and you could see in just his zombie-like movements that he had finally come under the influence of the Omega in you. As if he noticed the difference himself, he pulled back his outstretched hand and stopped walking forward.

“ _Gedet'ye_ . . . I can’t control myself. If you want me to leave tell me **now**.” He felt himself beginning to salivate, his skin prickling under the scratchy tunic, his blood pumping like the speed of light. It felt as if he was without gravity and his neck was hot with lust. Even with your sense of smell as weak as it was you felt the power rolling off him. You wanted to tell him that you had been dreaming of this moment for months, that you wanted nothing more than for him to take you right there. But if he did this and still gave you up you would die, not just emotionally, but your body would give up functioning altogether. 

Your trembling hands tried your best to sign but you knew it would be best to keep your sentences short here. ‘If you don’t mate with me I will die.’ You could see the struggle as his body began to shake against the hold he had on it. He looked away from you, helmet low and to the side as he was trying to keep you from his sight. “I-I can’t set you free, no one will let you be free.” Your Mandalorian seemed to be trying to reason with himself, as this was not truly spoken to you. “I _have_ to give you to someone else to be safe.” As you were about to put up a fight the black ‘T’ of his visor looked you dead in the eyes and your breath was pulled from your lungs. _“I don’t_ **_want_ ** _to give you to anyone else.”_ He growled.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as goosebumps ran down your arms and legs. His steps were slow, determined, and they felt like he was stalking you like prey. You noticed the Alpha like behavior and your body responded without your decision. You leaned back, sitting against the control panel your legs spread on the ground below you. His legs came to halt in between the two of yours and you felt the pressure of your heart in your chest as he stood right in front of you, you could see the stillness in his movements but you could hear the shaking in his breath as he fought for control. “Last warning,” he alerted you. “If I take this helmet off, with you affecting my body like that, you might not like what I do.” Your doe eyes looked at him through the black visor, the reflection of the stars now bouncing off as night had begun to fall from all of the fights. 

You took one breath before you nodded. Before you could blink your body was thrown over his shoulder again, just like when you had first met; and within seconds you were on his sheets, your hair falling loose from its braid into a full curtain. You heard the door lock and saw the outline of his frame as it closed the metal shades of the long window on the other side. With no light in the room once more your ears perked up at every sound. Leather gloves falling with a soft _plop_. Beskar falling on the metal floor. A soft thud of his tunic. And the creak of the mattress as it moved under you on either side. Your heart beat pounding. The feeling of the pads of his calloused fingers of one hand as they barely brushed past your own skin while they gripped the fabric of your clothing. The soft his of his helmet releasing.

There was a moment of silence as he set it on the ground respectfully but in that moment you felt as though you would combust. How have you gotten so blessed as to be chosen for this? To be with your Mandalorian so intimately, and without his helmet he was more naked than you could ever be. Softly you heard his breaths as you felt a warm forehead press against yours once for a soft moment. In one swift motion he tore the ripped shirt off of your body. You heard the sound of your belt undoing and in one smooth pull he had removed your pants and underwear, socks and boots. You only had a second to appreciate the skills of the bounty hunter before you felt his hot skin press your body flat into the cushion. His lips on your skin, your jaw, your neck, your chest. The hairs on his chest brushing against your nipples, his pelvis pressing against your thighs on either side of him, his knees in the mattress below making your body slope with an arched back. One hand holding him above you by his elbow and the other gripping your hair tight.

You couldn’t breath but you didn’t care if you died right there. “ _Kriff, Mesh’la, taking all my_ **_kot_ ** _not to just rail you into the next star system._ ” His lips, his beautifully sinful lips finally landed on your own and you felt like you were on a whole nother planet. He sucked and pressed and moved in all the right ways, his tongue poking out, the only time he paused and waited for you to make the move. You obeyed his silent request immediately, opening your mouth to him as his tongue began to explore. You felt your legs vibrate in excitement and your arms go weak cradled so strongly in his own.

You breathed out, your lungs either not taking in air or not letting it go as his hands were everywhere. Pinching your nipples, sliding down your abdomen, until finally you felt his fingers move down to your core. “ **_Stars_ **, darling, you’re very wet.” Your mind was so hazy you couldn’t even acknowledge him. Pulling back you felt cold without him. But you could feel from the bend of the mattress that he had not left you. “Present for your Alpha,” he commanded. He didn’t know how you were to be mated so he did what he could to make sure that he did it right. His voice was deep as a sarlacc pit, and smooth as behot. A hot flash ran down your spine shocking your body into movement as you obeyed.

Flipping over onto your other side, your knees spread before him and your chest was near the bed, your elbows barely holding up the front half of your torso so your center was held high. His hand came up in a sharp slap as he sought for your body and you felt your pussy clench around nothing. Your toes curling and your fingers fisting into the bed. He rubbed the area softly as you felt his body position behind you, his chest landing against your back. One hand besides your own to hold him above you, and one wrapping lightly over your throat, just enough pressure for you to always be aware of the fact that he could end you in a second.

You felt his lips on the shell of your ear as he whispered to you. “Din.” You were confused a little but he could have said anything in that moment and you would have loved it. “The first word I want to come out of that pretty little mouth is my name.” Your eyes widened in the pitch black, You did not even know he had a name. To know this must be something sacred and you felt honored to know such. His grip on your throat tightened as he waited impatiently for your response. Nodding he loosened his grip, “Such a good girl,” he praised. You felt your limbs get to jelly under him. His hand on your throat traveled down your form in a tantalizingly soft touch as he reached your second set of lips. “Stay that way for me.” In one slow smooth shot you felt his cock enter you. 

You felt your walls flutter in response, the sensation wild and foreign. You heard him hiss beside you. “ _Dank ferrik_ you’re tight, sweet girl.” All you could do is breathe in and out in controlled motions to keep you from cumming right then and there. He brought his hand back to your throat after a moment to adjust and he began to move. Slow deliberate thrusts. You wanted to tell him not to hold back, but the feeling of his hot breath against your shoulder, his skin sliding across your back, and his dick, far larger than you ever thought could fit in you stretching you out with each movement, had your wave cresting over you within moments. But he didn’t let up. With the same pursuant he had in chasing a bounty he kept up his pace.

Your core fluttered and spasmed around him but he did not give an inch. In fact, once your brain slowed its swirling, you realized that he sped up his pace. His hand soon moved to your hips as he thrusted deeper. One of his knees spreading yours even further apart giving him better access. His lips landed across your neck as he whispered something in Mand’oa that had an effect on you to the point that the goosebumps returned across your already over heated and overstimulated skin, making you shiver with glee under his body as your pussy clenched tighter around him. 

“Do you like that Cyar’ika?” He whispered, his voice breathy and low. ”Do you like when I praise you? When I tell you what a good girl you’ve been for me?” You clenched again in response and he chuckled, the vibration from his chest running over your spine. “Or is it better when I tell you all the ways I’ve been dreaming of wrapping you ‘round my cock?” Your legs spread further still and your chest landed on the bed to open yourself as best you could, you couldn’t take much more of this. “”When I tell you you’ve been such a pretty little Omega, teasing me with those perky little nipples that never stay still in your shirt?” You shot back up as you would have screamed, your second wave coming over you, **_hard_ **.

But he still didn’t stop, his stamina was something to be feared by even you as he kept going, giving you only a second before he increased his speed one last time. Your core was on fire and tears began to fall from your eyes, your breath heaving. “Almost, little one, want to make sure I’ve done you right. Want to ruin you so that I’m your Alpha and no one else can turn your eye again. Want to fill you so full of my pups you’ll be leaking for days.” For someone who was so silent under all the beskar, his beautiful voice you only got in small doses was now all over the room in sinful sounds of lust. Just when you thought you had reached beyond your limit he pulled out just enough to flip you over.

Your eyes widened. If he had you this way that meant he wanted you to mark his. As if he noticed your hesitation he stopped and the stop so close to such a sensitive release was the worst of all. “That’s right, _riduur_ , I want you to mark me as well. No one but I will be able to see it, but it will always be a part of me.” Being able to mark your mate is the closest one could be with them and you felt your heart soar free of the ribs in your chest. Quickly he began again and at this angle, with his rough hands pressing down on your thighs, spreading them so far apart he reached a place in you that you didn’t even know you had. Your nails surely leaving marks down his back. 

His hips began to sputter and curses and praises began to leave those soft lips in between kisses and bites across your skin. His strokes became slow strong and sure and on the third one you felt his teeth begin to bite down on your torn scent gland, you moved your body so that you would be able to reach where you should mark him and in one final thrust you both clamped down. His hot cum filled you so full as your pussy knotted him. You felt the air leave his lungs and his teeth bite down impossibly hard, not prepaid for the almost painfully tight grip you had on him. The bite tore through your skin and you felt as it snapped something in your neck, but the second bite from his reaction to you kept tearing at the already wounded skin and you began to feel scared a moment. Something wasn’t right, but your body was too weak to do anything about it.

When you finally released as your orgasm softened you felt your eyes flutter open and closed as you tried to stay awake to lick his wound clean. His warm tongue lapped against our own to lull the bleeding. He wasn't sure what all entailed to your mating and hadn't been of sound mind to ask beforehand. So for added measure he decided to mate with you as the Mandolrian people would also. A sweaty forehead pressed against our own and you understood now that this was a personal and important gesture. With all the strength you had left you pressed back up and you heard him chuckle, the sound of near tears in his voice, faces still touching. _“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Riduur.”_ His words were soft and full of care as he stayed nearly on top of you. Your body unwilling to let him go just yet. _“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._ When you can speak you will learn Mand’oa, and I hope one day you will make such a vow.”

Your arms wrapped sleepily around him as he turned your bodies to the side for an easier sleeping position seeing as though you were still connected and would stay that way a while, your body feeling weaker than normal. You head lulled on his chest and you felt his heartbeat under his skin. The part that stuck with you the most though, is when he had thought that you were asleep, and you heard a soft humming rattle from his body as he held you beside him under the sheets.

The next morning you awoke stiff and sore all over. Your eyes squinted in the light and one hand came up over your eyes a moment as you opened them to adjust to the room around you. Your ruined clothes cleaned up and new ones laid out on the side. You had made a move to rise but you felt arms wrapped around your waist. Turning behind you, you saw your Mandalorian, resting against you. He was wearing his pants and helmet, but his chest rested warm against your back. The child laying against the warmth of your belly as he snored little snores. Nimble fingers felt a bandage against your neck and you grew worried a moment, remembering last night.

“You lost a lot of blood from the wound.” You heard the soldiers voice behind you, sounding almost ashamed. He had apologized so many times for having been so rough with you already. You peeled up the wrap and prodded at the area. As the cavity dipped under you finger, you realized that that’s not the only thing you had lost. There was no fluid in your scent gland. You would produce no more scent as an Omega other than a vague smell that would hover close. Part of you was shattered at another large portion of your life would be gone but you soon reveled in joy at the fact that now you could go out in public without drawing eyes to your scent. You could go and do and be with your Mandalorian with no hesitation due to being an Omega.

Mando saw the smile creep up on your face and his helmet tilted to the side. Your striking eyes once again looked at him, your smile beaming like he had hung the moons and all of the stars and the feeling made his chest puff up in pride. But when you opened your mouth his whole world stopped. “Din,” You spoke. Your voice scratchy and hoarse as it woke up as if from the deepest sleep, but in his mind it was the best sound he had or ever would hear so long as he lived. He couldn't move, he could hardly breathe as your name rolled off his lips with such love and incandescent happiness. 

The little one cooed awake at the new sound, his ears perking up. You turned to look down at him as your hand ran down the silk of his little fuzzy ear. “Hello, little one.” You said in joy. The look of sunshine that came off those little teeth in the child's smile as well as the sound of unadulterated excitement that came from his squeal and opened arms, made Din’s heart swell beyond its means. As you scooped up the child to hold him close to you, you looked to your _runi_ , doing your best to recall every word you had wanted to say back. “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome,”_ The bounty hunter’s breath caught in his throat as you did your best to recite the Mand’oa vows he shared with you. And although your accent was off, you were close enough to say the words damn near exact. _“Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”_ You pressed your forehead to his helmet as you finished, “I love you too, Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besom - ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners; jukadir - attack, threaten, mess with; tkisir - to insult; Oya - Let's Hunt! (Stay alive, Cheers); Ori'vod - brother, sister, close friend; Buir - Mother, Father; alor - leader, chief; runi-soul (only used poetically); Haar'chak - Damn it!; Gedet'ye - please; kot - strength; behot - a citrus flavored herb, antiseptic, and mild stimulant; riduur - partner/spouse (husband/wife); Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you (I know you deeply); Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde -We are one when together, we are one when we are parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors (Mandalorian marriage/mating vows)


End file.
